Miraculous: The Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir
by Mistwolf310
Summary: My friends and I started watching the show and we all got hooked. Then they made me write this because they think I can write better then them. Being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction, if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me. My friends helped me with some ideas and grammar and such like but I came up with the majority of this and wrote it. Unfortunately they don't have FanFiction accounts to link to. Anyways I will probably posting nearly everyday cause my friends make me write a chapter everyday.**

* * *

Chapter 1-Cat Noir/Adrien

"Pound it!" Ladybug and I said in unison and fist bumped, we had just defeated an akuma - the third one this week and it was only Wednesday. The akuma victim was a little girl who's favourite toy had been stolen by some older bullies. "My lady it was a pleasure fighting with you" I said and bowed "I have to go, but don't fret, you will see me again for the patrol tonight". We had taken to patrolling Paris most nights after a couple of nasty akuma attacks in the middle of the night. Ladybug yawned and replied "I'm not sure how much longer we can keep this up, I hope Hawkmoth gives us a break soon, we need to sleep." Her earring bleeped "Well I'll see you later I guess" She sighed and used her yo-yo to swing herself out of sight over a building. My ring bleeped, I checked it and saw I was down to the last pad. Using my staff I extended it and leapt over a building, going the opposite way to Ladybug, and hid behind a corner. There was a bright green flash of light and I was back in my normal clothes, and my vision and senses back to normal. A small black thing span out from my ring and I caught it in my hands. "Owwwwww" Plagg complained "Those akuma's just keep on coming don't they? I mean come on, three in three days? That's overkill." He pulled a disgruntled face.

I sighed "No one said it would be easy Plagg". I slipped him into my pocket and started to walk along the pavement towards where I lived. Well resided, it wasn't exactly home. "Let's get back before Nathalie notices we're gone, then I'll get you some camembert to get your energy back up" I said quietly to my kwami "until then stay hidden". Plagg mumbled something about cheese, then was quiet. I kept walking, thinking about ladybug. Who was she? I asked that question a lot. I loved her. I couldn't help it. She was just amazing, so courageous, helpful and kind. But she didn't love me. I sighed sadly. I was so lost in thought I nearly bumped into a girl carrying a box. She was about the same age as me, but smaller with waist length silver-blonde hair and a spiky side fringe that ended above her eyes. She was wearing a black hoodie, which had a full moon and the silhouette of a howling wolf on it, grey camouflage pants and black combat boots. The girl had no make-up except black eyeliner styled in a way that gave her a wolf-like appearance. She glared down at me with amber eyes that had yellow highlights and radiated hostility. "Look where you're going" she said rudely. I looked around and noticed I was in a street full of shops filled with designer clothes. There was a removal van outside the nearest one. "Sorry, I was lost in thought, are you moving in?" I asked. The girl scowled even harder and muttered "None of your business" before stomping off towards the shop. There she was greeted by two women with blonde hair and similar faces, possibly twins? One of them was probably her mother. "She was rude" Plagg remarked from inside my pocket. "Maybe she was nervous" I replied and continued to walk home, wandering who the strange girl was.

When I got to the gates of my house I used the retinal scanner to open them and crept round to the side entrance of the house. I quietly crept up to my "room". It wasn't exactly a room, more like two or three rooms stuck together filled with different things to keep me amused, not that I had that much time to use them, between my busy schedule and saving Paris I thought bitterly. As soon as I got there I ordered some Camembert for Plagg and checked the time. 7:38pm. I sat back in my computer chair and switched my computer on, immediately several screens flickered to life. There was a knock on my door. "Your Camembert Adrien". Nathalie was standing in the doorway. "Thanks" I replied as I got up and walked over to pick it up. "I will return in 30 minutes. Please ensure you are in bed." She said stiffly and walked out. "Eat up buddy, we've got night patrol in an hour and you need to be in top form" I said, gently setting Plagg next to the cheese, the black kwami immediately proceeded to stuff his face, making appreciative noises. I meanwhile checked the Ladyblog, there was information about the newest akuma fight. Nothing I didn't know already. I switched off my computer, got into bed and turned off the lights just as Plagg had finished his Camembert. Nathalie came in about a minute later and, satisfied I was sleeping, left. I waited for about five minutes to make sure she was gone, then I got out of bed and made an Adrien shaped lump with my pillows. "Hurry up" Plagg called "you're gonna be la-" I cut him off "Plagg, Claws Out!". He was sucked into my miraculous. There was a flash of green light and I was Cat Noir. I grinned then leapt out of the open window and into the night.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! I have written about 4 chapters but some of them still need to be edited. Until I have got round to it (which might happen tonight) read this chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 2-Tikki

I was bored. It wasn't something that happened often, but history really made my eyes droop, probably because I have lived through most of the events the teacher talked about over the course of my lifetime. I was just about to drop off to sleep when a black shape slipped through the opening of the bag I stayed in while Marinette was in school. "Plagg!" I hissed "what are you doing? You could be seen!" He yawed and settled down next to me. "Relax, Marinette is completely occupied with her history, so is Adrien. It's on the French Revolution, I'm not so sure why they find it so interesting do you? It was a rather dull time period to live through, or at least I don't remember anything special about it". He yawned again and shifted around trying to get comfortable. "You never remember anything" I muttered to myself. Plagg Groaned. "I've got a mascara tube sticking in my back" He complained "I don't know how you put up with this!". He shifted around again moving the bag a bit. "Plagg! Marinette will notice, stop moving!" I said crossly. Honestly he's never careful. "As for how I put up with Marinette, at least she doesn't smell like cheese!" I added pointing my comment at Plagg. "Alright, alright no need to get personal!" He said and glared at me. Like he can talk. "Umm not that I want you to leave but why are you here?" I asked. Plagg sighed "Isn't it obvious?" he asked, and when I looked puzzled, rolled his eyes and added "Adrien and Marionette? How long are we going to stand and watch this train wreck of a love story go down? It's time to take action! Besides it would be hilarious". I shot him a reproachful look. It wasn't supposed to be funny. "You know we shouldn't interfere, besides you should take this seriously, we could ruin their lives" I was losing my patience. I could see why Marinette found Cat Noir annoying. He replied smugly "the key word there is shouldn't. Shouldn't means it's advisable not to" I turned to look at him incredulously. "Yes we shouldn't, if we interfered then we would only make it worse. We need to let nature take it's course, that approach worked with the others" I said stubbornly.

"Yes but the others weren't completely hopeless" Plagg protested. "What if we make things worse? I mean Adrien loves Ladybug, what if he doesn't love Marinette?" And what if Marinette doesn't love Cat Noir? Did you think about that?" I asked. Plagg rolled his eyes and said "You worry too much, it's worked out before". He poked me. "Can't we just nudge them a little bit?" he pleaded, giving me a look like a little lost kitten. Don't look at the kitten eyes Tikki, I told myself, don't look. I couldn't help it. I looked. He was doing an amazing impression of Puss in Boots, Marinette and I had watched that movie together a couple of months ago. I sighed, and reluctantly relented "I know you're too stubborn to give this idea up, so I guess we could lightly tap them". Plagg face broke into a smile that would have made the Cheshire cat proud and rubbed his paws together evilly "I knew you would come around" he said, full of glee. "I said lightly tap remember? Nothing drastic" I reminded him. "I know, I know" he was still grinning like a maniac. "Wipe that grin off your face" I scolded "You haven't won anything". Plagg smirked "haven't I?". Then a voice rang out "Alright class that's all for today, please continue reading chapters seven and eight at home". The teacher. I looked up in alarm "Quick Plagg get back to Adrien, the lesson's over!" Plagg leisurely got up and groaned rubbing his back "That was uncomfortable". He leant over and kissed my paw, surprising me. "Goodbye Tikki" he murmured, smirking at my startled face, then he zipped out through a small opening in the zip. I muttered "Stupid cat" and scowled at the place I had last seen him.

"Tikki, I need to talk to you" Marionette's voice whispered to me calling me back to the present. "Okay, tell me when it's safe to come out" I called back. Marionette replied "I think it's best if we wait till we get home we're nearly there now". I told her that would probably be best, and started to think about how to lightly tap Marionette. Despite what I led Plagg to believe, I actually thought that Marionette and Adrien would make a cute couple, I just would have preferred to let them take a more natural approach. I sighed and thought about Plagg. He was lazy, annoying and only thought with his stomach. Despite all that, he was my closest friend and we had literally known each other forever. We had both been through so much together, seen so many deaths. Plagg might act like he didn't care but I knew he was still shocked by the last Cat Noir's sudden death. That didn't stop him from annoying me though. Normally he wouldn't take much of an interest in between heroes but I guessed he had gotten fed up with Adrien going on about Ladybug and wanted to find a way to shut him up. I also thought he would find Marinette's reaction to discovering Adrien was Cat Noir funny. Sometimes I wish he would think before he acted.

"Okay Tikki, you can come out now, it's safe". Marinette's voice broke through my train of thought, and I zipped out of the bag blinking at the bright light. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked. Marinette sighed and sat down on her bed, motioning me to do the same. I sat next to her. "It's about Hawkmoth. It's Friday and although I appreciate the break, I can't help feeling like he should have akumatised another person by now" She said, a puzzled look on her face. "Maybe you should increase patrols then" I reasoned "You could ask Cat Noir to take extra patrols with you, then you would be able to watch for more akumas" Marionette smiled said "Thanks a lot Tikki, you're right you always have the best ideas, I just hope Cat Noir doesn't mind missing out on sleep". I gave her a mysterious smile and said "I don't think he will, I happen to know he enjoys his nights spent as Cat Noir, especially since he gets to see you. I'm just glad this was about patrols, I thought I was going to have to sort out your boy problems again". There. That was my light poke. Then I grinned at Marinette's outraged face and added "I was just teasing, I don't mind sorting them out too much." She looked at me and asked suspiciously "how do you know Cat Noir enjoys night patrols? He's never met you". I wished she hadn't asked that particular question. "I, umm sometimes speak to his kwami, Plagg, we're good friends. Now you should let Cat Noir know, spots on Marinette". She frowned at me and said "Oh". I felt a bit bad for keeping the fact that I knew Plagg a secret, but she had never really asked. I guess she never really thought about it. Marinette stood up and called "Tikki, spots on!".

* * *

 **I enjoyed writing chapter 2, I will have Plagg's POV as well as Alya's, Marinette's and a surprise character's ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Marinette/Ladybug

I opened my eyes. My first thought was: It's Saturday. I sat up in bed, accidentally knocking Tikki off my chest, where she was sleeping. "Sorry Tikki, I didn't see you there" I apologized. Tikki yawned "don't worry I was about to get up anyway, have you got anything to do today?". I walked over to the dresser, picked up my hairbrush and began brushing my hair into the bunches I normally put them in. "Not unless there's an akuma victim" I replied "I could really do with a day off, I thought we could go shopping together, what do you think Tikki?". Tikki flew over to me and kissed me on the forehead "I think that's a wonderful idea" she said warmly "but wouldn't you rather go with Alya? I can't let anyone see me remember?". I picked up the bands I used to tie my hair up with and started to separate my hair into two equal parts. "Yes I know but Alya's busy today and so are all of my other friends, so it's just us" I replied, finishing my hair "Just let me get dressed, then we can leave". Tikki smiled "That would be a good idea" she agreed.

I stepped out of the bakery and into the sunshine. It was early April and so far the weather had been sunny with hardly a cloud in the sky. I walked down the street bursting with happiness, this day was perfect I told myself. I crossed the pavement and headed down a street filled with designer brand shops. I wouldn't be able to afford any of the clothes in these shops, but it was still nice to look at the designs. I stopped at a shop with a beautiful red dress with black spots obviously modelled after my alter-ego, Ladybug. It made me smile to see that I was appreciated, and the dress was stunning. It was made out of red silk, with black sequins sewed on together to make larger spots. It had black lace underneath the layered silk skirt, there was black ribbon round the waist and the bodice had a pink sheen. "What do you think of that then Tikki?" I asked, holding her so she could see, but not be seen. "It's beautiful, it's nice to know people appreciate being saved" She replied smiling. Then a voice cut through the air "Well, well if it isn't Marinette, talking to yourself now are we? I always knew you were crazy but I didn't think you were this insane". It was Chloe. My perfect day was now ruined. I turned round and there stood Chloe and her sidekick, Sabrina, except they weren't alone. In Chloe's bag was an adorable puppy.

It was a papillon, black and white and really fluffy. It wore a diamond collar, which didn't really surprise me and looked bored. Behind Chloe stood a woman with brown hair, in a track suite. She looked athletic, with blue eyes and a dog whistle round her neck. "Please Chloe she needs to use the bathroom" the woman pleaded "It's been three hours, no puppy can hang on for that long, not even Diamond." Chloe rolled her eyes and said "We only have one more shop then we can stop and you can take her to the bathroom. You trained her so if she goes it's your fault." Chloe pushed past me and walked inside the shop. Sabrina and the woman followed. I decided this might be interesting, not to mention give Chloe a taste of her own medicine so I followed her. Inside there were racks of designer brand clothes, shoes and hats. Behind the desk reading a book was a girl I didn't recognise. She was about fifteen, with long loose silver-blonde hair. When she looked up from her book, her eyes were amber with yellow highlights and had black eyeliner round them which made her look wolf-like. "Aunt Emma you have customers" she called. Her voice was cool and smooth, and her tone hostile. "Coming Ruelle, give me five minuets" her aunt called. Her name was Ruelle. It suited her. Ruelle made a sound like a growl and muttered something I couldn't hear. "What do you want?" She asked, then all hell broke loose.

Chloe screamed and dropped her now spoiled handbag, dog and all. The dog ran over to Ruelle and lept into her arms. Chloe, still screaming, looked at her ruined hand bag and started sobbing, while Sabrina comforted her and the dog trainer apologized. Ruelle meanwhile, was sitting there with Diamond, was finding the whole charade hilarious. I agreed with her. At that moment her aunt walked round the corner, brought there by all the screaming. She took a deep breath and yelled "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!". Everybody froze. Chloe stopped screaming and crying, the dog trainer (I still didn't know her name) stopped apologizing and Ruelle stopped laughing. "Honestly Ruelle, I leave you here for five minutes and chaos ensues" her aunt continued. Ruelle just shrugged "I blame the customers." she said "And you for trusting me". Wow, I thought, she was quite rude to her aunt. Ruelle's aunt glared at her "None of your cheek young lady, now go get a mop and clean up while I deal with the customers." Ruelle put down Diamond and stomped off muttering something about putting a frog in someone's bed. I guessed that someone was her aunt. Chloe had gotten over her shock by now "You call yourself a dog trainer? That bag cost more than you could ever pay, and you will pay" She said spitefully "In fact you don't even have a job anymore and you won't have one again. I'll make sure your dog training reputation is ruined, Sara." I felt really sorry for her, Sara that is, not Chloe. Sara tried to protest but Chloe cut her off "Get out of my sight. I never want to see you again, but I'll send you the bill." She laughed as Sara ran out the shop. Ruelle stormed in and slapped Chloe round the face. It left a hand-shaped red mark. "How dare you?" she demanded "do you know how hard it is to train dogs? I can't believe that you could be so spiteful. You're nothing more than a disillusioned, spoilt brat." Chloe's mouth hung open. She began to sob. "Ruelle, do you know who this is?" Her aunt asked, her shock beginning to fade to anger. "Nope and to be honest I don't care." She said cheerfully. I was shocked. Ruelle had slapped Chloe. No one did that, well not unless you wanted to spend the rest of your life on the streets. I had the feeling Ruelle wouldn't care about living on the streets. "Ruelle, clean up that mess NOW. Then go up to your room. You're grounded for the rest of the weekend." Her aunt was furious. Ruelle smirked "You can't keep me here, I can leave any time I want and you can't stop me." I wonder what she meant by that. She picked up the mop and began to clean up the dog mess, scowling and muttering about unfair relatives to no one in particular.

Her aunt began apologizing to Chloe. "Wow" Tikki whispered "She has a temper; I wouldn't want to get on her bad side". She was right but it had been funny. "Yeah" I muttered back "she stood up to Chloe though so she can't be all bad, let's go talk to her". I walked over to Ruelle and introduced myself. "Hi I'm Marinette, I guess your name is Ruelle right?" Ruelle turned round and scowled at me. "What do you want?" she asked shortly. "I, uh wanted to thank you for slapping Chloe. She needed it. Not many people stand up to her, considering her father is the mayor" I replied smiling at her. Ruelle grunted and muttered "I don't care who her father is, I can't stand bullies or brats". She went back to mopping. "Yeah but you slapped her! Not many people would dare to be so violent towards her" I said "You've got to be mad to do that" I continued, then realised what I had said. "Oh gosh I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry, I always mess things up" I apologized, flustered. Honestly couldn't I get one thing right? Ruelle seemed to find this funny though "No worries" she grinned "I'm definitely mad". Then she walked off into the back of the shop probably heading for her room, smiling to herself. That was weird. Then I heard the sound of barking and howling. Dogs flowed into the shop led by the biggest dog I had ever seen, and surrounded Chloe who had just been calmed down by Ruelle's aunt Emma. A familiar voice called out "Chloe Bourgeois, you will pay".

* * *

 **Aha! The first of many (ish) cliffhangers. I like cliffhangers. Well unless they're on books I'm reading. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is chapter 4, this is the last chapter I will post until probably sunday. Unless my friends hold me at knife point and make me write more. And if they are reading this (you know who you are!) then I'm sincerely hoping you don't.**

* * *

Chapter 4-Marinette/Ladybug

I looked around in alarm. This must be an akuma, but I couldn't see it. Then the dog that was leading the rest of them was covered in a black and purple cloud and became a woman. She had a bodysuit made of brown fur, instead of fingernails she had black claws and her feet looked kinda like dog paws. Her eyes were completely blue, with no white. On her brown hair there was a headband with dog ears on and a tail was attached to her bodysuit. Round her neck was a black dog whistle. That must be where the akuma was hiding. "How do you like my skills now Chloe?" She gloated, baring her teeth, which looked sharper than a normal humans, and growled at the terrified girl. She looked familiar, then I remembered where I had seen her. It was Sara, Chloe's dog trainer. I needed to act fast. Spotting the changing rooms I quietly crept towards them. When I was out of sight, I called "Paris needs us, Tikki spots on!" There was a flash of pink light and Tikki was sucked into my earrings. Then I was Ladybug, heroine of Paris. Sending a message to Cat Noir, I ran out to face the newest akuma alone.

"Stop!" I said desperately "You don't need to do this!" She turned round and saw me. "Ladybug" She spat venomously. I needed to buy time until Cat Noir arrived. "Please Sara" I begged "I know what Chloe did to you but you don't need to make all of Paris pay". She growled "My name is the Mistress and soon all of Paris will be under my command, including you" She blew her dog whistle "attack Ladybug" she ordered, pointing at me. "Come on Cat" I muttered. I could really do with his help, this akuma was powerful. I swung myself up out of the dogs reach using my yo-yo. The Mistress laughed and held up her hand. Immediately, blue light appeared and she aimed it at Chloe and Sabrina. They were cloaked in it and when it cleared a golden coloured chihuahua and a red labrador stood in their places. I bit back a laugh. Chloe as a chihuahua? Now that was too good to miss. I wished I'd had a camera. Then the Mistress turned to me she held up her hand, still filled with blue light, and aimed it at me. I dodged it, swung myself over the yapping dogs and out onto the streets.

Almost immediately I ran into Cat Noir, literally. "Sorry" I gasped and offered him my hand. "Quick she's coming" I said as he took my hand, helping him up and pulling him up onto the roof of Ruelle's aunt Emma's shop using my yo-yo then pushing him to the other side of the roof, crouching and pulling him down next to me just as the Mistress and her dogs poured out of the shop and onto the street. "Find her" She ordered, blowing her whistle. The dogs began to sniff around trying to find us. "What is it this time my Lady?" He whispered. "Dog trainer. She can turn people into dogs, and can control them" I murmured back. "Wonderful" He muttered and wrinkled his nose "Why does it have to be dogs? Dogs hate cats". A plan began to form in my mind. I smiled sweetly "I know, that's why you're the bait."

"I hate this plan" Cat Noir complained. He had been against my idea from the moment I told him, but I knew that this was the best way to get rid of the akuma. "You have said that before I believe" I replied watching the street below. We had moved away from Ruelle's aunt's shop and we were now above a pet shop. My plan was simple. Cat Noir would lure them here, then I would distract them with dog treats. After that we could find the Mistress and defeat her with my lucky charm. Sounds simple huh? "Being chased through Paris by rabid dogs is not my idea of a relaxing Saturday" He grumbled, shifting his position to get comfortable. "Fighting akumas isn't my idea of one either, but here we are" I replied drily, before putting on a sweet tone and adding "Please Cat, you're much faster than me would you do it? For me?" I gave him a pleading look that I knew he couldn't resist. "Fine. I know you won't stop hounding me until I do" He grinned at me. I face-palmed. "Stop kidding around" I said scowling at him. He just smiled and replied "You mean kitten around?" Then seeing my murderous look he added "Never mind, just be ready my Lady" then bowed and jumped off the roof. I rolled my eyes. Stupid cat.

My plan was ready. The trap was set, all I had to do was wait for Cat Noir to arrive-which didn't take long. He burst through the door followed by the Mistress' dogs. "Now!" He yelled. My yo-yo was tied round a bag of dog food, so when I let it go the bag fell to the floor and burst. All the dogs except one Alsation ignored it. In stead of eating the Alsation grabbed my yo-yo and dropped it at the Mistress' feet. She picked it up. We were surrounded and I didn't have my main weapon. This was bad. Cat Noir broke the shop window with his staff and we jumped out onto the street only to be greeted by more aggressive dogs. Cat Noir through his staff down the street and the dogs watched it fall to the ground about 40 feet away. "What the heck did you do that for?" I demanded. The stupid cat had just thrown our only weapon out of reach. "I thought they would chase after it" he muttered looking embarrassed. "They didn't go for the food so why would they chase your staff?" I asked. He began to look even more embarrassed and his face was going red "I umm sometimes have urges to catch small moving things, I just thought maybe the dogs would be the same." He looked mortified he had shared this information but I couldn't help chuckling. "Seriously?" I asked. He nodded his head not meeting my eyes. The dogs had fully surrounded us now, forcing us into the middle of the street. We couldn't run for the roofs, at least not without Cat Noir's staff or my yo-yo. We were back to back and had nowhere to go. The Mistress appeared out of the shop, and laughed maniacally. The dogs began to close in, teeth bared. Then a new voice called "So I'm guessing you guys could use a little help right about now".

* * *

 **Surprise** **! another Cliffhanger, have fun till sunday :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is chapter 5, this one is reasonably short because I was procrastinating. Then my friend came round and made me write this. I'm kinda glad she did because otherwise I would have stayed playing games on my tablet all day.**

* * *

Chapter 5-Cat Noir/Adrien

I looked up, following the sound of the voice. On the nearest roof stood a girl. She was smaller than Ladybug, and was dressed in silver. Her silver-blonde hair was long and tipped with black. It stuck out in all directions and she had a side fringe. The girl was wearing a suite, kinda like Ladybug's except it had a hood, gloves and boots. Her boots and gloves were a darker silver, they ended in fur and her hood had a fur trim. Her gloves had black claws, like mine. She had a mask made of fur that covered most of her face. Her irises were a bright yellow, instead of white the rest of her eyes were a paler yellow, her black pupils stark in contrast and her eyes glowed softly. She had a kind of black eyeliner round her eyes, shaped like a wolf's, except it looked more real, almost like her skin was dyed. Maybe it was. Round her neck was a black choker with a pendant hanging on it. The pendant was round with a howling wolf's head cut out of it and looked like the moon. It was probably her miraculous. Did that mean she was a superhero? A grey tail made of fur with a black tip, swished by her feet and two dainty wolf ears, the same colour as her tail and also tipped in black, were perched on her head. I wondered how the hood worked with her ears."Some help would be greatly appreciated" Ladybug answered. The girl grinned, showing teeth too sharp to be human. "That's what I thought" She called "I'm Silver Wolf, by the way"

Silver Wolf lept from the roof and landed next to us. She turned to look at me "Cat got your tongue? Or should I say wolf" She smirked. "Nope it's still here, see?" I stuck my tongue out at her, and she rolled her eyes but I could tell she found it amusing. Ladybug face palmed. "I thought you came here to help" she muttered, but Silver Wolf gave no indication she had heard, or maybe she just ignored her. She began to walk towards the dogs, with no fear what so ever. The dogs growled but she stared at them, hard. They whimpered and cleared a path for her. The Mistress seemed surprised at this. She blew her whistle "attack her!" She ordered but the dogs made no movement. The Mistress became angry "I said ATTACK HER" she repeated, blowing her whistle harder. Silver Wolf began to walk down the path the dogs had created and headed towards the Mistress. The Mistress bared her teeth and growled. Sliver Wolf snarled, her hair bristled and her tail stuck strait out. Then she launched herself at the Mistress, biting and scratching. The Mistress did the same and the two rolled around like like dogs, or wolves I suppose, trying to get to the other's neck. "We have to help her" I said. Ladybug nodded. We ran to help, but the dogs stopped us. Apparently whatever Silver Wolf had done to make them let her pass had only applied to her, so we watched, powerless to help.

Suddenly the two broke apart and began to circle each other, growling and snarling. They both looked like they had taken a battering, with several cuts and bites, but the Mistress looked worse. Silver wolf laughed "I haven't had this much fun in ages!" Her eyes were sparking, and glowing brighter than before. The Mistress looked about as puzzled as I felt. "But I guess all good things must come to an end" She continued, sighing. Then Silver Wolf yelled "Moonlit Howl!" She howled like a wolf and silver mist poured out of her mouth, condensing into a ball which she caught with both hands. The she aimed her hands at the Mistress and opened them. A magnified version of her howl poured out, in visible silver sound waves. They washed over the Mistress, and she clapped her hands over her ears. Then the sound finished. The Mistress stood up and began clucking like a chicken. That was unexpected. "Worms, worms, where are the worms?" She muttered, and began scratching at the ground. "What did you do to her?" Ladybug demanded, Silver Wolf turned back to us. "Don't worry" she grinned "It's not permanent". She clicked her fingers and the dogs stepped aside, letting us pass. "So I heard you fight these things a lot, do you wanna take it from here?"

"Saying we fight akumas a lot is a large understatement" I answered drily walking up to the now insane Mistress. I pulled off her dog whistle and through it to Ladybug, who caught it. She dropped it and stepped on it. A black and purple butterfly flew out. "What's that?" Silver Wolf asked watching it try to fly off, and looking as though she wanted to chase it. I could relate. "That's one of Hawkmoth's akumas" I explained "he uses them to turn people who have experienced emotional trauma evil" She watched it thoughtfully "Interesting" She murmured. "No more evildoing for you, little akuma, time to devilise!" Ladybug called. She used her yo-yo to catch the akuma. "Gotcha!" She released the now purified akuma "bye, bye little butterfly" she said watching it fly away. "Miraculous ladybug!" Immediately a cloud of ladybugs flew away and began to turn things back to normal, the Mistress stopped clucking like a chicken and turned back into the dog trainer. Ladybug turned to Silver Wolf. "Are you a superhero?" She asked her. Silver Wolf looked uncomfortable "umm yeah I guess, I mean I have a kwami and a miraculous" She said, pointing to her choker. Ladybug broke into a smile, one that made my heart beat faster, and said "Well in that case Cat Noir and I could really use your help, I mean if you want to join us" Silver Wolf grinned "sure, you two look rather tired, I'm guessing Hawkmoth has been keeping you on your feet, or paws in your case Cat Noir" I held out my fist and Ladybug did the same, slightly touching mine. I tried hard not to ruin this moment by flirting. Silver Wolf looked confused for a second, then she realised what we were doing. We fist bumped and said in unison "Pound it!". Then I grinned "welcome to the team, Silver"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**This was a complicated chapter to say the least. Luckily I had been planning this chapter for a while. WARNING-this goes deep into head cannon territory. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 6-Cat Noir/Adrien

"We need to get this strait, before you tell us anything" Ladybug said. We were sitting near the top of the Eiffel tower, on sunday morning. We had decided to meet here yesterday because Silver Wolf was about to revert back to her civilian state so we couldn't talk then. Her miraculous' warning system was awesome, her miraculous looked like the moon, and when she was running out of time it flashed and showed a little bit of black, like the moon when it was waning. The black got larger and larger until it went completely black and she de-transformed. Since her appearance the social media was alive with talk about Paris' new superhero. She was going to explain about where she came from and in return we were going to tell her about Hawkmoth and akumas. "No one can know about your secret identity-not even us. Cat Noir and I don't know each other's secret identity, so don't give away anything that would clue us in" Ladybug continued. Silver Wolf frowned "What if I already know who both of you are?" She asked. Ladybug about as surprised as I did. "How can you know" she demanded "Yeah... I mean it's not like we're that obvious about who we are" I put in. It was true, I acted completely different as Cat Noir. Silver sighed "I see you two need a history lesson, your kwami's not explain?".

Ladybug shot me a confused look. "Silver, what are you yapping on about?" I asked. She was really being cryptic now. Silver rolled her eyes "Let me explain. You know how our kwami's and miraculous' have been with different hero's?" She asked. Ladybug nodded. Had they? I didn't recall Plagg mentioning anything about that. I guess that was one of the many things he forgot to tell me. Silver Wolf must have noticed my confused expression "Well they do" She said "Anyway, as you become closer to your kwami, you become more like them". Well that was new. I hope I didn't start liking smelly cheese. "I've been with my kwami for as long as I can remember, and I'm nearly fifteen, we're really close. She's like part of me. It helps that we have similar personalities" She explained. "This is all very interesting but how does this relate to you knowing our identities?" Ladybug asked "Yeah" I agreed. Silver sighed and rolled her eyes again "you begin to share abilities with them. They're kind of animal like right? Mine is like a wolf, Cat Noir's is like a cat and yours is like a Ladybug. So for Cat and me, that would mean we get added agility, strength, eyesight, smell and hearing, I'm not sure what it would be for you, Ladybug. Obviously it isn't as good as when we're transformed. But, even when I'm not transformed, my sense of smell is still about the same as a cats, and seeing as I have already met both of you, I could tell strait away who you were"

"Wait" I said "Wolves have a better sense of smell than cats?" Ladybug rolled her eyes and Silver smirked "sorry kitty, just to let you know this isn't the ONLY side effect..." She warned. Ladybug laughed nervously "uhh what are you talking about?". Silver Wolf looked rather amused by this. I guess she had a kwami that informed her about this sort of thing. "You may develop certain animalistic behaviours" she said, imitating a teacher "These may include food cravings, being unable to sleep at night and unexplainable fears" She grinned at our faces. Ladybug looked rather worried "what have you experienced?" she asked. Silver looked thoughtful for a minute then said in her normal voice "well to start, I often have cravings for meat, a have a fear of fire, when I see a squirrel I just have to chase it, hey don't laugh!" I couldn't help it. "You like to chase squirrels? That is PRICELESS" She grinned "that isn't even the worse one, now may I continue?" I nodded. "Every month on a full moon I become REALLY hyper" Ladybug looked really nervous now. "How hyper?" She asked. Silver Wolf smiled innocently "Imagine the most hyper person you know. Now give them fifty large, strong, very sugary cups of coffee and you have an idea" I was impressed. "Wow" Anyone that hyper could take down five akumas and not even brake into a sweat. "Yeah, Crescent, my kwami, gets hyper too. I find it really hard not to transform on a full moon too, I tend to stay up all night running around as Silver Wolf, then end up being really tired to next day"

Ladybug was looking completely stressed out now, and Silver must have noticed because she said "I doubt it will be as bad for you Ladybug. You'll probably end up feeling the cold more and liking flowers" I gave her a funny look "liking flowers?" She glared at me "don't judge me, I don't know much about ladybugs! Anyway it will be worse for you! You'll want to chase laser pointers and yarn, purr when you're happy, probably crave meat and become nocturnal, plus hate water" Ladybug burst out laughing and she smirked. "That-that isn't funny!" I spluttered trying not to laugh myself. "Stop kitten your self, it's extremely amewsing!" Silver said mischievously and Ladybug groaned "Why, just why? It's bad enough with just Cat Noir and now you as well!" She looked like she wanted to slam her head into a brick wall. "Sorry, are we bugging you?" I asked innocently and Silver snickered "don't throw a hissy fit, we were just having some furn!". Ladybug glared at us. "Honestly I don't know why I put up with you two" She muttered. "Aww Bugaboo you don't really mean that" I teased. She rolled her eyes. Silver smiled.

"Anyway, do you want to know about anything else?" Silver Wolf asked. I was about to ask her who Ladybug was but Ladybug said "actually I want to know about your power, moonlit howl, what does it do?" She sighed "Another long explanation, but here goes. Every kwami is a kind of embodiment of something, your kwami's are good luck and bad luck so they're connected, or at least that's what Crescent told me. Your power is connected to whatever your kwami embodies. Crescent is the spirit of madness, and so my special power allows me to turn anyone insane for an amount of time. The more energy Crescent and I put into it, the longer it stays. To destroy someone's mind forever would probably kill me, if not I would pass out for like a week. I've never tried it" Ladybug shivered, and I know how she felt. Silver Wolf was incredibly dangerous, I was just glad she was on our side. "What about your weapon?" Ladybug asked. Silver grimaced like she wasn't looking forward to this. "I'll show you, just don't freak out" That didn't sound good. Her miraculous began to glow and she pulled two silver hunting knives out of it.

Ladybug scrambled back in alarm. "You can't use that on an akuma! You'd hurt them!" She exclaimed. Silver sighed like this was the reaction she had been expecting "Sometimes to survive, you need to hurt people" She sounded like she spoke from experience. "Yeah but these akumas are innocent people" Ladybug argued. "Innocent people trying hard to kill us." Silver reminded her. "Just promise me that you with only use them in life or death situations, please Silver" Ladybug pleaded. She was cute when she did that. Silver sighed "I promise to only use them in dire circumstances" She promised "Now, how about telling me about Hawkmoth?"

* * *

 **I know that there hasn't been much LadyNoir yet-I promise it's coming I have a bunch of adorable scenes begging me to write them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not posting yesterday, I wrote this on my friends computer then she tried to send it to me over skype but forgot that I needed her to be online to receive the document so it got kinda delayed. And sorry for this chapter being short-ish.**

* * *

Chapter 7-Marinette/Ladybug

"Marinette! Wake up!" Tikki prodded me and I groaned and turned over in bed. "Five more minutes" I muttered. Tikki sighed and began to drag my duvet off the bed. "Wait five more minutes and you'll be late for school!" she warned. I sat bolt upright in bed. School. Of course, today was Monday."Let me guess, you forgot today was Monday? Oh Marinette, you really must be less forgetful" she sighed. I pushed back the bedclothes and dashed towards my clothes, starting to pull them on in a hurry, tripping over several things on the way. "I know, I know Tikki. I'm sorry it's just I stayed up late finishing homework last night!" Tikki smiled ruefully "Ah homework, the one thing Marinette can't be saved from!". And on that wisdom, I grabbed a croissant from the bakery and ran towards school.

I arrived as the bell rang and I managed to bolt into my seat just as the teacher called my name. She looked disapproving, but didn't say anything. "Right class, today I have two big announcements" She said, finishing the register. "The first is that we have a new student joining us". A new student? Who could that be? "Her name is Ruelle, come in and introduce yourself, dear" Ruelle? It couldn't be. Then she walked through the door and I knew that it was the same girl that had slapped Chloe. She had the same combat boots and hoodie, the same silver-blonde hair and amber eyes with yellow highlights that radiated hostility. "Hello" She said in her usual grumpy tone. I could tell I wasn't the only one who recognised her. Chloe was glowering at her like she wanted her head on her wall. "Now who would like to show Ruelle around and keep her company?" The teacher asked, completely oblivious to the situation. If I didn't do something Chloe would her hands on her first, and make her life a misery. "I will" I called waving my hand.

"Now you go sit down in between Marinette and Alya, dear, and I will make my second announcement" The teacher said kindly and pointed to where we were sitting. Ruelle began to walk over and Alya whispered "You sure this was a good idea? She looks kinda unfriendly" Alya was right. She did. "Anyone who slaps Chloe round the face is a friend in my book" I replied. Alya's eyes widened "she slapped Chloe? No wonder Chloe looks like she wants to murder her! Tell me what happened! This is gonna be great on my blog!" I noted that that the teacher was giving us a dirty look "Tell you later" I muttered as Ruelle sat down next to me, still scowling. "Now" the teacher continued "My second announcement is that the spring dance is in three weeks and the theme this year is ballroom" There was an outbreak of excited chatter. The spring dance was one of the best events of the year. "Do you think Adrien will be going?" I squealed excitedly jumping up and knocking my chair over. Ruelle seemed to find this rather amusing."This is your chance girl! You can dance with Adrien!" Alya smiled. The colour drained from my face. "I don't know how to dance!" I said helplessly. Ruelle smiled mysteriously "I may be able to find someone to teach you how to dance. But I'm making no promises, I'm not even sure that they would be willing..." she trailed off. "Really? Thank you so much!" I was practically jumping with joy. "it isn't final" She warned, then the teacher interrupted her. "Class settle down I know this is exciting but we really must get on with our lessons. Marinette pick up your chair!" She scolded.

I began to daydream about dancing with Adrien. He would ask me to dance and then we would spend all night together talking and dancing. What was I thinking? I couldn't even make a coherent sentence round him, there was no way I could last one whole night! I sighed. I would just have to practice talking to him. I had got a lot better since the beginning of term, maybe I could last a whole night! I was paying no attention to whatever the teacher was saying. What was I going to wear? I didn't have any ballroom dresses. I guess I'll have to make one I thought. I began running over dress designs in my head until someone waved a hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Marinette? The lesson's over" It was Alya. "Sorry I was planning the dress I'm going to make for the spring dance" I apologized. She grinned "And daydreaming about Adrien?" I nodded, slightly embarrassed. "Then I guess you didn't hear about the maths homework either?" I shook my head helplessly. Alya rolled her eyes "You really gotta pay attention more girl! Tell you what, I'll tell you the homework if you tell me about the new girl slapping Chloe" I smiled. Alya really was the best. "It's a deal"

* * *

 **Chapter 8 should be out today, if it's not, then sorry! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Two chapters in one day. Wow. I'm tired now, excuse me while I go sleep. WARNING-spoilers for the backstory episode, so if you haven't watched it don't read because this won't make any sense!**

* * *

Chapter 8-Plagg

While Adrien was at school, I often went to visit Tikki. She may not have enjoyed my company as much as I enjoyed hers, but she didn't object too much. We were discussing the reappearance of Crescent and Silver Wolf. We knew Crescent quite well but it had been centuries since we'd last seen her. Unlike us, the turtle kwami and his master had not managed to find Crescent and her miraculous as she was a rather wild kwami and was very unpredictable. She also hated being confined. She had gone from superhero to superhero until she had found her most recent one, like we used to do. Silver Wolves generally tended to fight evil alone and had only met Cat Noir's and Ladybug's twice before, both in dire circumstances. I hoped history wasn't repeating it's self because the last time we had met it had been very tiring. We had thought Crescent was dead for some time now. It seems like we were wrong. "So why do you think she has reappeared?" Tikki asked. I was about to answer but then a familiar cheeky voice said "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

A small, grey, furry shape flew through an opening in Marinette's bag. Crescent hadn't changed since I had seen her last. She was still wolf-like with the same grey fur sticking out in all directions, the same black tips on her tail and ears, black nose, sharp teeth, bright yellow eyes and mischievous grin. Tikki and I were both shocked for a couple of seconds. "I thought you'd died" I complained "I remember it being the best day of my life" Crescent smile got even wider. "Sorry to disappoint you Plagg" she snickered "Good seeing you Tikki". Tikki smiled. I don't know why but she likes Crescent. "Nice to see you too" She said hugging the wolf kwami. I rolled my eyes. "Don't mind Plagg, he's just grumpy because Adrien hasn't fed him" Tikki explained to Crescent, who had settled herself down next to Tikki. "He hasn't changed much then" She smirked "Anyway you want to know why I'm here?". I sighed "you mean other than to annoy me?" She nodded. "I have to admit I'm curious on what motives you could have other than annoying me" I said. Crescent just rolled her eyes and said "curiosity killed the cat, but in this case I'll tell you"

"It was partly because the most recent Silver Wolf was moving here and partly because of a vision. You know how very, very, rarely, almost never in fact, some Silver Wolves have visions to do with the future?" We nodded, that was how we had met Crescent in the first place, she and the Silver Wolf at that time had been following a vision, that was what had led them to us. "Anyway" She continued "just before coming to Paris, the current Silver Wolf had a vision about you guys and Hawkmoth. So I explained to her who you are, what I knew about you, our adventures ect. So here we are" Crescent finished. This Silver Wolf was powerful, that was for sure. Only four or five Silver Wolves had ever had visions. "So who is the new Silver Wolf?" Tikki asked. Crescent looked puzzled at this. "You mean you haven't worked it out yet?" She asked, shaking her head in disbelief "You two are as bad as Marinette and Adrien!" I was offended. "We aren't that bad" I protested. She shrugged "you're close, if you must know it's Ruelle"

"What, the new girl who has a temper that rivals Plagg's?" Tikki teased and Crescent smiled and said cheerfully "yup that's the one". I rolled my eyes. Why did Crescent have to be female? Now I was outnumbered and Tikki knew it. "So how are you finding Adrien and Marinette?" Crescent asked. I gave an exasperated sigh "Adrien's fine apart from the fact he's madly in love with someone he doesn't even know, and he keeps going on and on about her, it's so annoyingly frustrating" Crescent smiled and shook her head "What about you Tikki?" she said. "Marinette's great, well apart from her obsession with Adrien and the fact she thinks that Cat Noir's joking when he flirts" Tikki replied. "It looks like you two need some help with this, luckily Ruelle and I have a plan" Crescent said mysteriously.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thank you Crescent" I said "I keep telling Tikki that but she doesn't listen". Tikki huffed but didn't say anything. "Wow Plagg" She grinned "you really have changed!" Tikki rolled her eyes and muttered "don't get your hopes up too high, he's still the gluttonous, lazy, sarcastic Plagg he's always been" I was quite hurt by that. "I'm not that bad" I argued, but they didn't have time to reply because just then the bell rang. "Gotta go, bye" I said, then zipped out Marinette's bag and into Adrien's. What I didn't realise was that Crescent had followed me.

"So, when are you gonna tell her?" She asked startling me. "T-t-tell who w-what?" I asked nervously, I had a feeling about where this conversation was going. She sighed in exasperation "When are you going to tell Tikki that you like her?". I looked at her suspiciously "who says I like her?" Crescent rolled her eyes "it's as obvious as Marinette's crush on Adrien, it's just neither of you see it!" I sighed. Last time we met it had been just the same, she still thinks I have a crush on Tikki. I do not. End of story. Nope. No. No crush here. "Shouldn't you be getting back to Ruelle?" I asked, changing the subject. She sighed "fine, you win this time Plagg, but I WILL get you to confess, one way or another." and with that she flew off to join Ruelle. That sounded ominous. Oh well I need a nap, I hate Mondays.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**This took a while, I hope you enjoy!**

 ** **Probably should have said this earlier but oh well.** Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ruelle/Silver Wolf, Crescent and the words I have written.**

* * *

Chapter 9-Ruelle/Silver Wolf

I sat in the classroom, staring out of the window, my fingers tapping on the desk as I tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying. She was yammering on about the importance of commas, when I really couldn't care less. It was Tuesday afternoon and I had been restless all day because of the full-moon tonight. Even in the day time, when I couldn't see the moon, I was filled with restless energy. I didn't want to be stuck in a stuffy classroom learning about commas, I wanted to run over the rooftops of Paris as Silver Wolf. What really didn't help was Marinette passing me notes every five seconds. Just because I slapped Chloe doesn't mean we're friends. I mean I know she's Ladybug and I should put up with her as Marinette, but the girl just didn't know about personal space.

"Ruelle! Would you please stop tapping on your desk, it is really disrupting our lesson" the teacher scolded. I had hardly noticed I'd been tapping. "Sorry" I muttered, trying to stop my fingers from moving. It was like this every full moon, I just couldn't sit still. I kinda hoped there would be an akuma attack today, as I felt like I could take down three at once. Marinette passed me another note. It said: _r u ok? Plus doesn't Adrien look cute?_ I sighed. Pretty much all of Marinette's notes were like that. Going on and on about Adrien. Seriously didn't she have anything better to think about? I sighed. I really wished the Ladybug/Marinette/Adrien/Cat Noir love square would end soon. It was practically torture knowing their identities. Really, they were stupid NOT to notice, heck, they were even in the same class! I growled in frustration (a habit of mine, Crescent's fault no doubt) and Marinette gave me a strange look. I guess girls don't normally growl.

I don't know how long I sat there, but it could have been anywhere between a minute or an hour. Then, finally, the bell rang. Everyone began packing up and heading off to the next lesson. I checked my time-table. PE. Perfect, I could use a little exercise. I walked towards the girls changing room and changed into my kit. I joined the others outside, Chloe was having an argument with the teacher about what sort of PE we were doing. We were going to do hockey, but Chloe wanted us to do gymnastics. It seemed like had she won. "Right class, today we will be doing gymnastics" the PE teacher said, looking slightly annoyed. All the boys groaned. I could feel a plan forming in my head. So, Chloe thought she was good at gymnastics did she? Well it was time to show her my added agility.

"Right, Chloe would you mind showing us a demonstration of what students could achieve?" the teacher asked. "Of course not, move aside" Chloe said shoving the PE teacher out of the way. She performed a routine that was quite simple really, it just looked complicated to those who knew nothing about that sort of thing. When she was finished everyone clapped. "She may be horrible but she sure is good at gymnastics" I heard Marinette say. Time to show them, I thought determinedly. "Now, would anyone like to attempt a cartwheel?" the teacher asked. I put up my hand. "Ah! You, the new girl, Ruelle is it?" She said. I nodded. "So you know how to do a cartwheel?" I nodded again. "Go line up and show us what you've got!" she smiled encouragingly. I will, I thought. Spotting a tree couple of feet away with a strait branch that stuck out approximately a meter from the rest of the tree and was about three meters off the ground, I grinned. Good. I sized up my distance and began my routine.

It started with a cartwheel, and then continued to a handstand, springing off into an aerial and then leaping up to grab the tree branch above me. Using both hands, I swung myself up, using the branch like a bar. Swinging myself round I executed some of the harder techniques I had learned, then finished up by letting go of the branch and using a triple front flip landing. Nailed it. Everyone stood there with their mouths open, shocked. Chloe's face was part shock, part outrage. Marinette began to clap and then everyone else did too, louder than they did for Chloe. Chloe stormed off, her face like thunder. I guess she didn't like being beaten at her own sport. I smiled. Maybe this school wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

 **So first Ruelle chapter, YAY! Next chapter is probably from Marinette's POV :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey sorry for not uploading recently, my life has been really busy recently and when I haven't been busy I've been exhausted or too uninspired to write. I'm also ill, I caught a bug off a friend, I did however manage too write this today so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10-Marinette/Ladybug

I was shocked. I would have never thought of Ruelle as the gymnastics type, but it seemed as though she was. The P.E teacher had stopped clapping and started to look worried "Marinette could you go and make sure Chloe's okay?" she asked. Great, I thought, just what I need-an angry Chloe. "Sure" I sighed and walked off to find Chloe. As I turned a corner I spotted her, but I decided it would be best to keep my self hidden so I hid on the other side of the corner, back flat against the wall. Chloe was on her phone. "I don't care, it's all Mr Damocles fault, sack him!" She ordered. She was probably talking to her father, he must have agreed because the next thing she said was "Good, love you Daddykins! Bye!" She was so stuck up. Chloe turned and walked round the corner. "What are you doing here?!" She seemed surprised to see me. "I, uhh, was told to come yet you, the P.E teacher wants you back in class" I stammered, hoping she hadn't seen me spying on her. I couldn't believe she got her father to sack Mr Damocles, he was a great headmaster. She huffed and walked off towards P.E class, I trailed behind her deep in thought.

We had only been back at P.E class for about five minuets when a booming voice called "Chloe Bourgeois, detention for you!" I looked up to see Mr Damocles, except he wasn't our headmaster anymore, he had been akumatised. I looked around and spotted the janitor's closet. Pulling the door closed, I whispered "Tikki, spots on!" and transformed. I burst out of the closet and immediately found Cat Noir. "Nice of you to join me my lady" He smirked, I rolled my eyes. "Aha! Ladybug, Cat Noir! Detention for you!" Mr Damocles scolded. "You wouldn't want to ruin my purrfect school record now would you?" Cat Noir smirked. "You? A perfect school record?" I laughed "Seriously?" He looked hurt. "Of course my lady, I have never got a detention in my life!" He said proudly. I rolled my eyes, I was pretty sure he was lying. Mr Damocles laughed insanely "Where is that wolf?" I muttered, keeping my eyes on him. "Mr Damocles, please we can fix this, whatever Hawkmoth bribed you with, we can get it back!" I pleaded, trying to buy us time until Silver Wolf got here. He laughed bitterly "I just want my job back and she took it from me" He spat out, pointing at Chloe. "Besides my name isn't Mr Damocles anymore, it's-" He got cut off by a silver blur slamming into him, bowling him over.

The silver blur swung him round, and let him go making him slam into a wall with such force that it began to crack and crumble. The shape slammed him into the wall repeatedly until it broke, by then Mr Damocles (He had never got the chance to tell us his akuma name) was unconscious. The silver blur stopped moving and became Silver Wolf. Cat Noir's mouth hung open, so did mine. How had she been able to take down an akuma so easily? Silver was bouncing up and down and her eyes were glowing brighter than normal. She looked like she had too much coffee. She grinned at our faces, showing her pointed teeth. "Sorry" she said "did you want a go?" I was still shocked but I managed to stammer "h-how?" She smiled and rolled her eyes "full moon tonight" she said, as if that was a good enough explanation. Cat Noir frowned "it's daytime, the moon isn't up yet". She rolled her eyes "so?" Silver asked. He shrugged "your a lunatic, you know that right she grinned and pulled off Mr Damocles' tie and through it to me. I caught it, ripped it and an akuma flew out.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma!" I called "Time to de-evilize" I caught it in my yo-yo "Gotcha!" I purified it, then released it. "Bye, bye little butterfly" I said, watching the white butterfly fly away. Silver Wolf frowned "Is 'de-evilize' even a word?" I rolled my eyes. Trust her to say something like that. "What are you gonna do about him?" she asked. I looked at her. "WE are gonna get him his job back" I said. She sighed "I guess I don't have anything better to do, what about you kitty cat?" Silver asked. He looked at the clock "Sorry lunatic, gotta run I'm late for something!" He said, and bolted. "Guess it's just us girls then" Silver said cheerfully as I went over and helped Mr Damocles up."Don't worry sir, we will get you your job back" I assured. He looked relieved "Thank you Ladybug, Silver Wolf. If you ever need help with anything, I will be happy to help." I smiled "Thank you, now come on Silver, we have a mayor to talk to."

* * *

Silver and I sat outside the Mayor's office, waiting for his appointment to finish so we could talk to him about Mr Damocles. We sat in silence for a while when suddenly Silver said "so a friend of mine told me you needed someone to teach you how to ballroom dance, correct?" I was so surprised I blurted out "you know Ruelle?" then covered my mouth with my hand. She chuckled "I know Ruelle very well" I was puzzled by that. What did she mean? Ruelle had only moved here less than a week ago. "So can you teach me how to dance?" I asked hopefully. Silver shook her head. "No but I know someone who can, they'll meet you at the Eiffel tower tomorrow night, come as Ladybug" she said. Who knows how to dance? And why did I have to come as Ladybug? Silver must have seen my suspicious expression because she said "Just trust me" I sighed. I didn't really have a choice. I nodded. Then the Mayor's secretary told us that the mayor could she us now "I trust you" I said "Now let's get Mr Damocles his job back!"

* * *

 **Next chapter will have some Ladynoir fluff :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, sorry for not uploading, I've come down with a nasty cold. I managed to drag myself out of bed and write this today, which is why it's so short. I know I said this chapter would have Ladynoir fluff in it, sorry I lied. I need more than half a brain to write that sort of stuff. I hope I get better soon I want to write the next chapter, my cold wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have a splitting headache and a fever -_- anyway you probably don't want to hear how rubbish I'm feeling, so have a Silver Wolf chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 11-Ruelle/Silver Wolf

I was free. That's what I was, free. Free from having to think, free from all the rules, free from the concept of time. It was the best feeling in the world, and I got to experience it every full moon. The moon let me forget about my life as Ruelle and simply be wolf. I howled with joy, pouring my feelings into a song and letting them spill out into the cool night air. I probably woke everyone within a mile of me up, but I couldn't have cared less. I began to run, picking up speed with every stride and leaping over the gaps between houses as I went. I didn't have any destination, I was just simply running for the fun of it.

On a full moon it was like my senses went into overdrive, I could smell everything, from a tiny mouse that had run across the road a week ago, to a car that passed just a second ago. I could hear the tiniest sound, the heartbeat of a cricket, which was no easy feat over the noise of the city. Before I came to Paris, I had lived way out in the country and it had been a lot quieter there. Still though, I had gotten used to blocking out sound, as my ears were very sensitive. Even my night vision was clearer, not that I needed it, the full moon gave off a lot of light.

I had to be constantly alert, Ladybug and Cat Noir were catching up on some sleep and had left me to patrol after they had witnessed me take down Mr Damocles earlier. They had told me to call them if their was an akuma, and I probably would have called Ladybug, but only after I had beat the akuma senseless. They needed their rest. True, I was probably going to be exhausted tomorrow but I couldn't have slept even if I'd tried. That was the only problem with the full moon, if I wanted to sleep I couldn't, I was filled with energy and I had to go and do something with it. Crescent was exactly the same, it was rather funny to watch her zip around on a full moon.

I looked at the full moon. It was huge and very clear tonight. There were no clouds in sight and I could see the stars. I looked for Orion's belt and traced the outline of Orion, the hunter, with my finger. It was my favourite constellation and it held a special meaning to me. I flicked some of my hair over my shoulder and ran on. I sighed, wishing I had a pack to run with. A wolf's pack is it's life, it is a home no matter where you are, a wolf would give it's life to protect the pack. And here I was, a wolf with no pack. A lone wolf, with nowhere to go and no place to call home. I looked at the moon and felt better, the full moon was a time for hunting and joy, not moping around. I howled again and ran on, into the night.

* * *

 **Hope you're having a better day than me! Mistwolf310 :)**

 **Ps. I really appreciate anyone who takes the time to review, it really makes my day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm writing this on my tablet cause I'm still ill but I should hopefully be better soon but until then I'll try and write chapters on my tablet, so yeah. This is a chapter I've was planning for a while so I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter I'll try and edit it soon but my tablet's about to die so it will be later.**

* * *

Chapter 12-Marinette/Ladybug

I sat on the top of the Eiffel tower, watching the sun go down. I was waiting for my mysterious dance teacher to arrive, but it looked like they were late. Silver had told me they would meet me here at 8pm and it was ten-past now. The sunset was beautiful, the sky near the dying sun was crimson and the clouds were a pale pink. Opposite the sun, the sky was a deep blue on the horizon, and it faded to minty green, pale yellow, then orange, before becoming crimson. The moon, which was nearly full, was rising. I could just see the tip of it over the horizon. It was one of those rare peaceful moments, they had become more elusive and more elusive with all the akuma attacks. I could feel the last of the sun's rays warming my face and I sighed happily. The sunsets were getting earlier each day, soon it would be summer. I couldn't believe I had been Ladybug for that long, it felt like yesterday Cat Noir and I were fighting our first akuma. A familiar voice broke through my thoughts "a little bird told me you needed ballroom lessons, my lady" it said.

I turned round and sure enough, grinning stupidly, stood Cat Noir. I rolled my eyes "did that 'little bird' just so happen to be silver in colour?" I asked. He shot me an innocent look "possibly..." I shook my head smiling. Trust Silver. "Do you even know ballroom or is this another of your jokes?" I said impatiently. He gave me a mock look of horror and put a hand over his heart dramatically "do you doubt my word bugaboo?" Cat Noir asked. I gave him a dry look. He sighed and said seriously "yes I teach you ballroom" I felt like laughing. I never thought that Cat Noir of all people would know how to dance, especially a stiff and formal dance like ballroom. He must have seen the look of disbelief on my face because then he said "I'm telling the truth" I still felt like this could be a joke. I narrowed my eyes "you don't strike me as the ballroom type kitty, why did you learn?" I asked suspiciously. Cat Noir sighed. "I took it up for my father, he has a lot of formal events that I have to go to and he couldn't have his only son embarrassing him by dancing incorrectly, so he made me take up ballroom" he said bitterly. All I could say to that was "oh". He shook his head, as if to clear it, and smiled at me. "Right let's get started, follow me" he said.

He led me to a roof that was reasonably flat and began to teach me the steps. I found it surprisingly easy. After a while Cat Noir said I was ready to try the steps in hold. It felt strange dancing with Cat Noir because until today, I hadn't realised just how little I knew about him. Next to Alya he was my best friend, but I hardly knew him. Maybe sometime we should get to know each other better, I'm sure Silver would join in too. We didn't have any music, but the city noise made it's own music. If you listened close enough you could make out a kind of strange music. The hustle of the city, the street performers and the cars combined to make a unique song, the music of Paris. I could tell Cat Noir could hear it too. He began to improvise and I followed him. We dance for what felt like ages, but I'm not sure how long it was. All was well until, being the klutz I am, I tripped on a rooftile. I began to fall but Cat Noir caught me in a way that made it look like part of the dance. Our faces were inches apart, our noses nearly touching. My blue eyes met his green eyes and a blush spread across my face. Then, just for a second, his face looked familiar. I couldn't quite place where I'd seen it. I might have figured it out if a silver shape hadn't landed on the roof just then.

Cat Noir and I sprang away from each other, our faces going bright red. Silver seemed to find this funny. "Sorry to interrupt you two love bugs" she chuckled "but Houston, we've got a problem" I tried to stop blushing. It didn't work. I cleared my throat and tried to forget what had happened. "What sort of problem?" I asked nervously. Silver Wolf grinned, showing her sharp, wolf-like teeth and said matter of factly "an evil butterfly problem"

* * *

 **Happy Easter, in case I don't post a chapter until after. Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate everyone of them ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow this is easily the longest chapter, which I hope makes up for all the short ones I've been writing recently. I'm still ill but I'm getting better, I hope my illness will be pretty much gone by the end of the week. Hopefully I'll be writing chapters more often, the next chapter is one I've been wanting to write. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed!**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Cat Noir/Adrien

We raced after Silver Wolf, over the rooftops of Paris. In the distance I could see fires, no doubt the cause of the akuma. Despite the interruption, I was brimming with happiness. I had danced with Ladybug! And that wasn't even the best part. It was a shame the moment at the end had been interrupted, Hawkmoth had the worst timing! Catching up to Silver, I asked "couldn't you have handled this 'evil butterfly problem' by yourself? We were in the middle of a dance lesson!" She sighed. "Normally, yes but this akuma is a firefighter who lost his job and now has pyrokinetic powers thanks to Hawkmoth" Silver explained. I was puzzled. Pyrokinetic? I'd never heard that word before. She rolled her eyes "he has fire powers kitty!" I felt stupid. "Oh" was all I could say. "So why couldn't you handle it, I thought this was our night off?" Ladybug asked. Silver smirked "enjoying your dance lesson?" Both of our faces went red. "Just answer the question" Ladybug snapped. Silver Wolf tutted "temper, temper" she scolded, still smirking. Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Come on Silver, tell us why you couldn't take down the akuma!" I prompted, she seemed to be avoiding the subject. The wolf hero sighed "I'm terrified of fire" she admitted "it's a wolf instinct, and unfortunately I had a traumatic experience with fire about a year ago and that just made it worse"

"Ladybug gave her a sympathetic look "you were right to call us in" she said. I wondered what Silver's traumatic experience was, I was about to ask her when she stopped suddenly, and I nearly bumped into her. "We're here" she said. The street below us was a wreck. Everything was on fire, I could feel the heat of the flames from where we were standing. There were fire trucks desperately trying to put out the fires, with little success. Everything was bathed in red light from the flames that licked up the walls. Little pieces of ash floated through the air. It was hard to breath because of the smoke that was so thick it blocked out the stars. A crowd of people stood at the end of the street, presumably the residents. A little girl cried as she watched her home burn. It was a scene of devastation. There was a sharp intake of breath beside me. Ladybug was horrified, next to her Silver Wolf had a look of fear in her eyes. I could tell she was fighting her instinct to run away.

"Follow me" Ladybug ordered "and try not to breath in too much smoke" she swung down to join the fire engines, I followed close behind. Silver Wolf looked more reluctant, but followed us anyway. "Ladybug and Cat Noir have come to save us!" Someone cried . "What am I, a mushroom?" Silver muttered. I chuckled. "Please stay calm everyone, we have things back to normal in no time!" Ladybug said confidently, she turned to us "let's go get these people's houses back!" She turned and marched towards the house that seemed to be the center of the fire. I followed her, as did Silver. "We just have to go towards the fire don't we?" I heard her mumble to herself. We entered the house. The air was heavy with smoke that stung my eyes and the heat was unbearable. Sweat beaded my forehead. The walls were blackened from the flames that covered them and the ceiling creaked. Silver's yellow eyes were wide and filled with fear, they darted round the room as if she was looking for an escape route. She was breathing faster than normal and sweat trickled down her face. A beam fell behind her, she jumped. Silver was obviously terrified.

"We continued deeper into the house until we came to a door covered in flames. It was hotter than the others so we figured that was where the akuma was. "Three...two...one" Ladybug mouthed. On one I broke down the door with my staff and we burst through the doorway. The room inside was a raging infurno. There where flames everywhere and it was hard to breath. My eyes teared up from the smoke, making it hard to see, and Ladybug had a coughing fit. I heard a small whimper behind me. Silver was slowly backing up towards the door looking like a cornered animal. Suddenly one of the flames spat at her and she turned and fled. Before she could make out the door, a beam fell in front of it, blocking the exit. Silver yelped and backed up, crashing into us. She let out a small sob and a tear streaked down her face, which was blacked from the ash.

The normally fearless wolf hero sank to her knees, sobbing and shaking. Ladybug crouched down beside her and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. I sat next to her, putting my hand on her shoulder. I hated seeing her like this, she was normally mischievous and curious, I had never seen Silver this scared before. "All my falt" she muttered "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry" I had no idea what she meant, but I it seemed like she was having a flashback. Ladybug looked at me "you've got to get her out of her" she said. She was right, Silver Wolf couldn't stay here, but I didn't want to leave Ladybug to fight the akuma by herself. "What about you?" I asked desperately. "I'll be fine, now go! I can hold the akuma off until you can join me again!" she called. I didn't want to leave her, but Silver needed to get out of here. I agreed "fine, but be careful!" Ladybug nodded, handed Silver to me and ran off to face the akuma. I watched until she was obscured by smoke, which didn't take very long.

Silver was still having her flashback and I began to look for an exit. I found one, a window. I smashed the glass and climbed out, burning my cheek in the process, and ran until I came to a place where you couldn't see the fire anymore. I set her down. "Silver?" I asked gently. She blinked "y-yeah? Wait how did I get here? I remember the akuma, the flames..." She looked confused. "You freaked out in the burning building and then had a flashback of whatever happened last time you fought a pyrokinetic" I explained "I've gotta go help Ladybug, stay here, or if you're feeling better go help the fire station" Silver looked like she wanted to protest "all right, but promise me you'll look after yourself, Ladybug too. If you got hurt because I got too scared to be able to help..." She trailed off, looking like she was about to cry again. "I promise" I said, sincerely and ran back too help Ladybug.

I followed the sound of fighting and found Ladybug battling the akuma. The akuma was made of fire and he was as hideous as usual, whoever Hawkmoth was he had no taste in clothes. The only thing that stood out was the fireman's hat he wore, so I guessed that was where the akuma was hiding. I lept into the fight, deflecting a fire blast that would have hit Ladybug. "Did you get Silver to safety?" She asked worriedly. I nodded and she looked relieved. "Good, now hows about we rap this up?" Ladybug asked. I smirked "After you, my lady". She grinned "cover me?" I nodded once and ran towards the akuma. He threw fire balls at me but I doged or deflected all of them. "Now, now hot temper" I teased "we wouldn't want you to burn yourself out would we?" He glared at me and sent several fire balls my way and I doged them. In the background I could hear Ladybug summoning her lucky charm, I looked over. It was a large, thick glove. She looked puzzled and mouthed "I need more time" I nodded, and called "cataclysm!" I ran towards the akuma and slid imbtween his legs, letting my ring hand trail across the floor. It destroyed the area beneath his feet and he fell through the floor up to his waist. He growled in frustration "I am Heat Wave, the eternal flame, no one shall put me out!" Heat Wave declared and began sending waves of fire in all directions.

I dodged several of them, but I knew I couldn't keep this up forever. My throat felt raw from inhaling too much smoke, my eyes stung and I was over heating. The burn on my face felt like someone had poured acid in it and my strength was almost gone. Ladybug made her way over to the Heat Wave, dodging the blasts of fire. She had the glove on her hand and, as I watched, she flipped over the akuma grabbing his flaming hat with her gloved hand and smashed it. The akuma flew out. "No more evildoing for you, little akuma" she called. I was relived, all I wanted to do now was go to bed. "Time time to de-evilize!" Ladybug caught the akuma in her yo-yo and purified it. "Bye bye little butterfly!" She said, letting it go. Ladybug tossed the fireproof glove in the air. "Miraculous ladybug!" She smiled as everything turned back to normal, and we ran outside to find Silver Wolf.

As soon as we stepped outside, we were greeted by a cheer from the people whose homes we saved and a relieved Silver. She hugged both of us. "I'm just glad you're okay!" She exclaimed. We fist bumped "pound it!" We said in unision. I noticed that Silver Wolf seemed a bit down. "You were very brave today, Silver" I said and Ladybug nodded. The wolf hero shook her head "I wasn't brave, I let you down. I couldn't face my fear and because of that you guys could have been hurt! I'm sorry about freaking out, it just reminded me of what happened last time. Can you forgive me?" She looked down at the ground. Ladybug gave her a hug. "Silver, there is nothing to forgive" she said. "Yeah" I chimed in "I couldn't have done what you did today and if you ever want to talk about what happened before, we'll be here to listen" Ladybug nodded. Silver Wolf smiled "thank you. I might tell you what happened someday, but I'm not ready yet." My ring bleeped. "Well I've got to go" I said "We'll pick up the dance lesson tomorrow night, same place. Goodnight guys!" I turned and ran into the towards my house, ready for a good night's sleep.

* * *

 **So what is Silver hiding? You'll find out soon enough...**

 **Ps. To the friend who keeps sending me guest reviews... GET AN ACCOUNT IT'S REALLY ANNOYING... okay rant over :p**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapters kinda short, sorry. I'm hoping to update more oftern now I'm getting better. I went over a couple of chapters and edited them slightly (nothing major) anyway here's chapter 14...**

* * *

Chapter 14 - Marinette/Ladybug

I sat in my room finishing my dress for the spring dance. It had been a month since Silver Wolf had joined the team, and although I had been a bit suspicious of her because of the Volpina incident, she had proved to be a great edition to the team. It was nice to be able to talk to someone who knew my identity about the struggles of balancing saving Paris and doing my homework and Silver was a good listener. She offered some good advice and was fun to patrol with as she always found an unsuspecting citizen to prank, I can't say I wholeheartedly approved but it was funny! Cat Noir and her got on very well, despite being natural enemies, they had a prank war going on and I had been caught in the crossfire several times. Cat had taken to calling her 'Lunatic' after the last full moon, it was kinda funny. We split night patrols up so that there were always two heroes on patrol every night, meaning that all of us got more sleep. Hawkmoth's akumas kept attacking but they were a lot easier to take down with Silver on our side, and Paris was safer than ever.

We had no more fiery encounters after the last one, and Silver still refused to talk about it. We left the subject alone. We often just hung out together, I had two great friends in Cat Noir and Silver Wolf, being a hero was no longer just to save Paris as I enjoyed my teammates company. It was strange, but it felt like Silver had always been part of our dynamic. She had fitted in well, Tikki told me that this was probably because Plagg, Crescent and her had known each other for centuries and were good friends, so when we transformed it reminded us of the past heroes that had been friends. It had been reasonably peaceful in Paris and spring was slowly fading into summer, as the year progressed on.

At school Ruelle was becoming friendlier and had slapped Chloe several times in the past weeks. Chloe seemed to rub her up the wrong way. I had tried to persuade her to come to the spring dance, but she was having none of it. Ruelle had also become friends with Nino, as she had an interest in music, and since Alya and Nino were dating we often hung out with him and Adrien. It meant I got to spend more time with Adrien, so I wasn't complaining. It was nice, I had two groups of friends now and I enjoyed spending time with both. I had even managed to get Ruelle to promise to come to a sleepover with Alya and me on wednesday, and I was looking forward to it.

I sighed happily, my life was amazing at the moment and I wanted it to stay that way. If I could freeze time so that this continued forever, I would. I finished the last stich on my dress and tied it off, covering the dress with a cloth. I checked the time, it was well past midnight, I decided it was time I headed for bed. The spring dance was tommorow, so I needed my sleep. I had been taking dance lessons with Cat Noir, and I was actually quite good now. Yawning, I put on my pjarmas and slipped under the covers, shifting the sleeping Tikki off my pillow. I closed my eyes and drifted into a contented sleep.

* * *

 **So yeah kinda short. I got a couple of funny chapters coming up, as well as some Ladynoir fluff ones. All in all I think there will be about 26 chapters (give or take a few) but that is just an estimate :)**

 **PS. Thank you to the kind guest reviewer who left such a lovley review, you didn't have to wait very long for chapter 14! Not giving away too many spoilers but it is a popular theory that he is Hawkmoth...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey here's chapter 15, this one's set at the same time as the last chapter, it's just Cat Noir and Silver having fun! I changed the summary slightly, because I thought it could be better.**

* * *

Chapter 15 - Cat Noir/Adrien

It was Ladybug's night off so Silver and I were on night patrol and we met at the usual spot on the Eiffel tower. The sun was almost down and the moon was nearly full, normally we waited til sundown to start the patrol so we had some time to kill. When I got to the meeting place Silver was sitting waiting for me. I sat down next to her. "Hey Lunatic, what's up?" I greeted her. She grinned at me, her yellow eyes shining "not much... yet.." She was excited about something, I could tell. "What did you do?" I asked, with mocking sterness. "You'll find out tommorow" Silver said, she still had a mischievous smirk plastered on her face. As we were in the middle of a prank war, I didn't trust her. "Silver, I have a school dance tommorow and I don't really want to be pranked during it. You know how weird it looks when my civilian self is pranked and I start yelling 'Silver!' at the sky?" I asked. She just smirked "I know, I do stay to watch my pranks, seeing you rant at the sky is hilarious!" I scowled at her "if I knew your secret identity you would be so dead" I threatened.

The wolf hero just laughed and stood up "we should get started" she said "do you mind?" Silver pointed to her mp3 player and a pair of earphones, indicating she wanted to listen to music. I shook my head and stood up, Silver Wolf often listened to music when we were on patrols together. I don't think Ladybug liked it but she could hear perfectly well with them in, I knew that from experience. Silver always put her earphones in her wolf ears, which I found amusing, she told me that her ears and tail were part of her because of her close bond with her kwami. We set off on our usual route, scanning for akumas. Silver began to dance to the music only she could hear. It was more like gymnastics than dance, she flipped over the gaps in the rooftops and cartwheeled across chimney pots, using the electricity cables to swing herself over gaps too large to jump. I loved watching her, Silver's movements were always so fluid and you could tell she enjoyed it, but she was quite shy about flounting her talents so I tended not to talk much about it.

We continued for a while, not speaking. I began to think about my spotted red companion, who was also my crush. Lots of girls wanted to date me, but Ladybug was the only one I was interested in. I was glad Silver wasn't interested in me in the way most girls where. She saw me as a brother, and she was like a sister to me. It was weird how well we got on, seeing as we had only known each other for a couple of weeks. It seemed a lot longer. I was enjoying myself more in the past couple of weeks than I had since my mom disappeared. The situation with my father hadn't got any better, but it didn't matter so much anymore. Sometimes I would ask Silver about how to win over Ladybug, she had some good advice to offer, but so far none of it had worked. I sighed unhappily. Silver Wolf seemed to pick up on my mood because she stopped and pulled out her earphones. She sat down on the roof and patted the spot next to her. I sat there.

"Spill" she demanded. I sighed again. "It's just Ladybug, sometimes I wonder if I'll ever get her to take me seriously" I complained. Silver just smiled "you will one day, don't worry". She sounded so sure, like she had seen the future. "What makes you so sure?" I asked. The wolf girl rolled her eyes "if you had to spend time with both of Ladybug's identities, you would be sure too! She likes you, even if she doesn't know it yet. Remember, the nose knows" she said tapping the side of her nose "I promise you she'll see the light and so will you, just wait a while." I smiled. Silver always knew how to make me feel better. "For Ladybug I could wait an eternity!" I declared. She shook her head, smiling "you're hopeless" I just smiled at her. "Hey, Lunatic? Thanks, I needed that" she shrugged "you're welcome". We sat in comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying the moment. Then I looked at my wolf companion and saw how the moonlight made her hair shimmer more silver than usual.

"Is your hair naturally silver-blonde?" I blurted out, suddenly. She chuckled "yeah, actually I don't die it. The black tips happen when I transform though, normally my hair is completely silver-blonde". That was interesting. "Huh" I said "I guess I always assumed it was dyed". Silver shrugged "yup, any other stupid questions?" She asked. "Just one" I admitted "how does your hood work with your ears?" She rolled her eyes. "There's two slits for my ears to poke out, wanna see?" I nodded and she pulled her hood up, pulling her ears through the slits "there." She said, pulling her ears back through the slits and returning the hood to it's original position. "Right we'd better continue with the patrol" Silver muttered and I nodded "race you?" She grinned "you're on!" We ran into the night, laughing with joy.

* * *

 **I finally got started on some art for the cover but it won't be finished for a while, thank you to everyone who has been reading this, I actually didn't think I would write more than five chapters before I gave up :)**

 **PS. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is a humorous chapter mostly between Ruelle and Crescent. I'm planning on another three or four filler chapters before we can get to the start of the main Hawkmoth's defeat plot. So far they have just met Silver/Ruelle and made friends with her. Hawkmoth is gonna be defeated in this so I need to work on that part of the plot. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16 - Ruelle/Silver Wolf

It was the night of the spring dance and I was about to pull off a rather funny prank. I was supposed to to be on night patrol but I had been planning this to a while. I had buttered the floor einside ready for the mass panic that was coming. It was an hour after the dance had started, and I was standing round the side of the school hall. I had watched Marinette arrive before, wearing a red ball gown, her and Alya seemed very excited. Earlier Crescent had 'borrowed' the janitor's keys, so she was my partner in crime tonight. "You ready?" I whispered, she nodded excitedly. I began to lock all the doors, making sure no one saw me or my kwami. It took me about ten minutes to lock every door and window, leaving a skylight open.

"Okay, its up to you now Crescent, you know what to do?" I asked. The small grey kwami nodded and whispered "I phase through the door, set of the fire alarm, then the sprinkler. Then I join you so we can transform" I grinned. She loved making mischief just as much as I did, the butter on the floor had been her idea. It was one of the reasons we got on so well, that and the fact I had known her all my life. "It's been ages since we've done something like this, it feels good to be back on form, now get out there and cause some chaos!" I ordered. Crescent cackeled, rubbing her paws together evilly and phased through the door.

I waited for the chaos, feeling empty. I always felt like something was missing whenever Crescent was away from me for long. I know Crescent had that feeling too, she told me that I was one of the humans she had gotten the closest to. I knew I was going to die before her, I'm not sure if kwamis can even die, which made me sad. I tried to make the most of my time with her, because I knew it was relatively short in comparison with her lifetime. I wondered how many of her heroes she had watched die. I knew first hand how fragile life was. Then the fire alarm went off, jaring me from my thoughts. I heard the door handles being rattled and someone say "it's locked". Someone screamed as the sprinklers went off and Crescent appeared next to me, smirking

"Now that" Crescent said "was some quality chaos causing" I agreed. I could hear people slipping over and bumping into things, as well as yelling. I wanted to see the mischief with my own eyes. "Let's go see" I said and she nodded "Crescent, fur on!" I called and Crescent was sucked into my miraculous, which I kept hidden under my hoodie. It was pretty easy to identify when I wasn't transformed, the pendant lost it's moon-like appearance and became plain silver but it still was recognisable. I mean, a black choker with a round pendant that had a howling wolf's head cut out of it is pretty easy to spot. My transformation was complete and I used my claws to climb up the wall of the school hall to the skylight I had left open.

Inside was chaos. I watched as Kim tried to break through one of the doors, he took a run up but skidded on the buttered floor and fell on his butt. In the corner Chloe was screeching in a sopping wet dress, Sabrina was trying to comfort her. All of my classmates were dripping, the fire alarm still ringing and all the electrical equipment was sparking from the water that was still poring down. The whole scene was hilarious, I couldn't stop laughing. I watched for another couple of minutes, howling with laughter. Unfortunately, I got interrupted when a certain spotted friend of mine said "I suppose this is your fault?"

I turned round and there was a cross Ladybug, her hands on her hips, and a dripping Cat Noir, who looked less than happy. I grinned at them "maybe I was on patrol, and happened to pass this way?" Cat Noir snorted "right, and I'm a monkey's uncle" I smirked. They knew me to well. "Okay, you got me" I admitted "I did do this, but I wasn't the only one in on this" Ladybug sighed. Sometimes I wish she had a sense of humor. "We'll hear your excuses later, right now we've got to get them out" she said, and Cat Noir nodded. "Way to ruin my fun" I muttered, sulking. Ladybug and Cat Noir ran off to save everyone, it really was a shame. The level of panic had just got to frantic.

I lay on my back, hands behind my head, looking at the stars. It was a beautiful night. I probably should have made a run for it but I was feeling lazy. Night patrols twice in a row, coupled with sleepless nights of nightmares about fire, had finally caught up with me. I had nearly drifted off to sleep when my teammates decided to come back and bug me. Ha! Bug me. Ladybug nudged me with her foot "get up and explain" she demanded. I sighed and sat up, yawning sleepily. "You want the long or the short version" I asked. Ladybug glared at me. "Short." I shrugged "I got bored, so did Crescent. We decided the party needed living up, and we could use some quality time together because we haven't done anything like that in over a year." Cat Noir frowned at me, puzzled. "But she's your kwami" he said. I rolled my eyes "so? She enjoys mischief just as much as me, you should see some of the stuff we used to get up to! Good times" I smiled remembering the many adventures we had. "Yeah but why?" Ladybug asked, confused "what do you gain?" I just shook my head sadly. "Why not?" I challenged "I just enjoy it, it brings back happy memories of my childhood, as well as creating new happy memories. I'm not going to last forever, I want Crescent to remember our times together fondly when I'm dead" Ladybug and Cat Noir seemed surprised, I guess they hadn't really thought of dying and their kwami's carrying on.

Cat Noir grinned suddenly "you know, it would have been funny if it hadn't got wet!" I grinned "aww, does kitty not like the water?" I teased, he stuck his tongue out at me and jabbed I him in the ribs with my elbow. Ladybug scowled at me "I guess I can let it pass, since no one got hurt, but next time try a little less water" I smiled, I was glad they had forgiven me. I had a feeling Cat Noir might ask me to play that prank at one of his father's parties. I yawned, suddenly feeling tired again, and curled up on the roof. Ladybug poked me "Silver, are you okay?" I closed my eyes, I gust wanted them to leave me alone. "I'm fine" I muttered "just haven't been getting much sleep lately" her expression softened "go home, we'll patrol tonight" I got up, stretching and yawned again, showing off my sharp teeth. "Thanks guys, see ya tommorow" I mumbled, trying to keep my eye open. Jumped off the roof and onto the next one, stumbling slightly. I heard Ladybug whisper "I hope she's going to be safe getting home, should we follow her?" I didn't stick around to hear the answer, I ran toward my aunt's shop at top speed. Ha! As if I needed a chaperone!

* * *

 **The next chapter is one that's been planned for a while, its gonna be funny. Hint: what do you get if you cross a sleep over with a Ruelle hyped up on full moon juice?**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm afraid I didn't get as much of the sleepover chapter done as I wanted but I think the next part is best done in Marinette's POV.**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Ruelle/Silver Wolf

My eyes flew open as I sat up in bed. I felt like I wanted to get up and run to England, all the way across the channel, I had so much energy. Looking over at my calendar, it confirmed my suspicions. It was a full moon tonight. I was shocked, it felt like the last full moon was yesterday not last month! I used to count down the days to the full moon but since meeting Ladybug and Cat Noir everyday was busy, I didn't have much time for counting down days. "Hey Rue, full moon?" Crescent asked, zipping round my bedroom and gathering up my stuff for school. She was helpful like that. "Yup" I jumped out of bed and grabbed my hoodie, t-shirt and grey camouflage pants, threw them on. My kwami stopped suddenly "hey didn't you promise Marinette you'd go to her house for a sleepover tonight?" she asked. I froze.

Damn it, she was right. After I told Marinette I'd never been to a proper sleepover before, she decided that I needed to experience one. Using of bribing and blackmail, she had managed to get me to promise to be there. Unfortunately, I always kept my promises. I groaned "I've got to go, I promised her I would come. What have I got myself into?" Crescent smirked. She seemed to be enjoying my predicament. "You're coming too, if there's and akuma released I'll need to transform" I snapped, glaring at her. She stopped smirking "WHAT?!" the small fluffy kwami yelled. Now I was the one smirking "at least you get to see Tikki" I reminded her. She crossed her arms and grumbled "let's just get to school".

* * *

I was creeping round the side of the school, trying to ovoid Marinette. I was almost at the gates when I heard a voice ring out. "Ruelle!" Marinette called "are you ready for tonight?" I froze. So much to that plan. I turned round, trying to look as natural as possible. "Hi Mari, what's so special about tonight?" I asked. When in doubt act dumb. "Don't tell me you forgot!" She tutted. Like she can talk. I plastered a blank look on my face "forget about what?" My classmate rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation "our sleepover?" I tried to fake a look of disappointment "is that tonight? I'm sorry Mari but my aunt needs me to set up the new display in the shop tonight" I lied. I hope she bought it, I couldn't spend the night at her's, it could be potentially dangerous. I tended to go rather wild on full moons, and I DEFINITELY shouldn't have sugar. "You can't get out of it that easy" Mari said "I called your aunt to make sure you could come tonight". Damn it. Sometimes Marinette's Ladybug side showed through and she was very competent. "Come on, let's go get your bags!" She said cheerily, dragging me towards my aunt's shop by my arm. I sighed in resignation, tonight was gonna be a long night.

After we had packed my bags, we headed to Marinette's house. I was becoming more energetic with every second. Mari assumed it was because I was excited. When we arrived Alya was already there, setting up. When we entered Marinette's bedroom she looked up. "Hey girls, ready for a night of sweets, movie's and boys?" She asked and Mari grinned "you betcha!" I groaned inwardly. All I wanted was to transform and spend the night running over the roofs of Paris. I could tell Crescent felt the same way. She was wriggling in my hoodie pocket. I sat down on one of the beanbags and tried not to bounce up and down. "Ruelle you go get your sleeping bag set up and I'll go get snacks" Marinette said, just after she left the room Alya muttered "I just need the toilet" and left too. I began to lay out my sleeping bag. Crescent flew out of my pocket "how do we get ourselves into these messes?" She complained.

"Don't ask me!" She huffed. Then out of nowhere a voice asked "Crescent?" My kwami didn't even turn round "hey Tikki". Floating in mid air was Mari's kwami. She was cherry red with black spots and clear blue eyes. "Nice to meet you Ruelle, excuse me for asking but, isn't it a full moon tonight?" She asked. I smiled at her "you're sweet, it makes a nice change from Crescent, but to answer your question yes, it's a full moon tonight" Tikki looked confused "why aren't you patrolling tonight then?" She asked. I growled in frustration "because I promised Mari I would come to her sleepover" at that point Crescent began doing starjumps in mid air. "Can you keep an eye on her tonight?" I asked Tikki, she nodded. Hearing someone coming up the stairs, the two kwami zipped into a hiding spot and I continued setting up my bed. The person opened the door. It was Mari. "I got the snacks!" She called. Oh joy.

* * *

 **I will continue with part two of the sleepover tommorow, I'm afraid today I was really busy. Part two will be funnier and we will learn some interesting things about our characters...**


	18. Chapter 18

**This was fun to write. I used to have sleepovers with seven or eight friends sometimes. We used to play truth or dare a lot. We had a tradition called a sweet war, it was basically two teams chucking boiled sweets at each other in the dark. It was great fun. Anyway here's chapter 18. Spoilers for httyd2.**

* * *

Chapter 18 - Marinette/Ladybug

I sat down next to Ruelle on a beanbag. "What shall we do first?" I asked her "movie?" She nodded. Alya came an sat down next to me. "What are we doing?" She asked. "Movie" I told her. She grinned "what shall we watch?" I shrugged and looked at Ruelle. My silver haired friend was tapping her fingers on the floor. "I don't mind" was her reply. Alya grinned "you know what this calls for?" I nodded and got out a dice. She spread the DVDs she had brought on the carpet. There was a choice of either: Tangled, Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, the Croods or How to Train Your Dragon 2. All good movies. We gave them all numbers respectively, then rolled the dice. It landed on a six. We were watching How to Train Your Dragon 2.

We got everything set up and started to watch. We all enjoyed it, Alya and I were in tears when Hiccup's dad died. Ruelle laughed. "What?" She asked when we gave her strange looks "I just hated him" was her excuse. Towards the end of the movie Ruelle was getting very fidgety. She kept looking out my window like she wanted to jump out. When it finished Alya said "it just gets better every time I see it" I agreed. Ruelle jumped up and began to pace up and down my room. Then my mom called from downstairs "girls! Dinner!" We raced downstairs, Ruelle was first. She inhaled her food at inhuman speed and waited impatiently for us to finish. Unfortunately it meant she had to make polite conversation with my parents. "So, I heard your aunt's in the fashion business" my mom said, trying in vain to draw Ruelle into a conversation. She nodded absentmindedly.

They made several more attempts but my friend was not cooperating, so they gave up. After we'd finished and gone back up to my room Ruelle began pacing again. "What about karaoke?" Alya suggested. I nodded excitedly but Ruelle shrugged. Alya handed us all microphones and put on a song. It was the tribute to Ladybug Jagged Stone had written. Alya and I sung the first verse between us. We were pretty bad. We had managed to persuade Ruelle to sing with us and she joined at the chorus.

 _"It's Ladybug jumping above,_

 _Her power is on when things go wrong,_ _,_

 _It's Ladybug the lucky charm,_

 _Her magic is on, always so strong!"_

She sung in a clear voice that rang out. Alya and I stared at her in surprise. She could sing, her voice was amazing. Ruelle glared at me "what?" She asked shortly. Alya clapped her on the back "wow, girl, you can sing!" Ruelle looked like she might die of embarrassment. "Nino would totally want you to sing for some of his songs!" I said, the karaoke now forgotten. "I'm not that good" Ruelle muttered. "Uh, yeah you are" Alya said "girl, you got talent, don't hide it!" I nodded, but my silver haired friend still looked embarrassed. Alya picked up her phone and began texting. "What are you doing?' Ruelle asked, suspicious. "Oh, just sending Nino the video of us singing" Alya grinned. Ruelle froze, then turned and pinned Alya up against the wall. "You WHAT?!" she snarled, then dropped Alya on the floor. "Delete it!" She demanded. "I can't it's sent!" Alya said, fearful. Ruelle began pacing again, muttering "this is bad, very bad, what to do, what to do?!" I sighed, she was over reacting. "This is a good thing" I told her "you're amazing, you should share your talent. Plus Chloe thinks she's a good singer..." Ruelle's face brightened at that. Alya gave me a thumbs up. Ruelle can't resist showing up Chloe, it's her hobby.

"What about truth or dare?" I asked, changing the subject. Alya grinned "great idea! Okay, ground rules: dares can be anything except romantic stuff, truths can be anything, if you don't want to answer a truth then you get two hard dares and vice versa" she instructed. We all sat in a circle. "Okay, Alya truth or dare?" I asked. She chose truth. Ruelle and I spent a while discussing what truth to ask her, and we finally came up with thee perfect one. "What happened between you and Nino the day Ladybug locked you in a cage at the zoo?" I asked slyly. Alya's face went red "I can't tell you that!" She spluttered. "You know the forfeit" I reminded. She nodded "dare away" Ruelle smirked evilly. "I dare you to go downstairs, make a smoothie out of Marmite, jam, milk, sugar-free cocoa, salt, apples and mash potatoes and drink it all!" She challenged.

Alya's face fell. She went down and I watched as she made the smoothie. My poor friend trudged upstairs to drink it. Ruelle was sitting waiting, bouncing up and down with a huge grin on her face "drink it, drink it, DRINK IT!" She chanted. Alya made a face and took a huge gulp. Then she ran to the bathroom, where she promptly threw up. She drank it and was sick continually until the glass was empty. Ruelle was still bouncing up and down on the beanbag when she came back. Then I dared her to spend a whole day without her phone. We played this for a while until we got bored. I hadn't been dared anything really horrible apart from not being allowed to talk about Adrien for a week. Ruelle began bouncing round my room, grinning, her eyes bright. "Hey how much sugar have you had?" I asked worried. "None!" She called happily, knocking most of the stuff in my room over. I gave Alya a questioning look. "She hasn't touched anything sweet" my best friend shrugged.

I decided we had better get to bed before Ruelle broke something. We got into our pjarmas. Ruelle had a wolf onezie. We talked for ages, then turned the light off. Alya and I drifted off to sleep. I was woken up at five by a large crash on the roof. I climbed up the ladder onto my rooftop balcony. It was Ruelle, she looked tired. "Sorry" she apologized "I needed some air" I narrowed my eyes. "Did you get any sleep?" She avoided my gaze. "Uh yes?" I raised an eyebrow. "Ugh FINE. No I didn't get any sleep, but that's normal for me. Especially on nights like last night." I frowned. "You said that this was your first sleepover" I asked, confused. Ruelle rolled her eyes "that's not what I meant, now, is there anything for breakfast?" She asked and climbed down. I wracked my brains. What did she mean? After coming up with nothing, I shrugged it off and went downstairs to make breakfast.

* * *

 **You do not wanna know some of the things I was dared xD and some of the things I dared others. Ah good times. How to Train Your Dragon 2 is one of my favourite films. I did actually laugh when Hiccup's dad died, the people in the theater gave me strange looks...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Things finally get exciting in this chapter. Had a bit of writers block recently, which is why this took a while.**

* * *

Chapter 19 - Ruelle/Silver Wolf

It was two days after the sleepover and school was just finishing for the day. It had been pretty dull all day, and I was still tired after the full moon. I hadn't been able to get much sleep because Aunt Emma decided to completely redecorate the shop. There had been a crescendo of bangs, crashes and drill noises, and with my sensitive hearing it was impossible to sleep. Even if I didn't have hyped up senses I would find it hard to sleep. And don't even get me started on what dust did to my nose. The bell went signaling the end of school. I yawned and stretched, standing up. Bending down, I picked up my rucksack and slung it over my shoulder. "Hey, Ruelle you're coming to mine to work on the art project?" Adrien asked. I nodded absentmindedly and followed him out. Marinette had been jealous that I got paired up with Adrien, but she was with Nathanael so I don't know what she had to complain about. Nathanael was the best artist in our class.

Adrien got in a white limousine, but I hesitated. I wasn't sure whether I should just run to his house. It wouldn't have taken me that long. Then he beaconed me so I got in and sat next to him. "So you're aunt's redecorating her shop, huh? That must be fun" Adrien grinned at me. I yawned again and raised an eyebrow at him "if you like getting woken up at six am by building works" he chuckled. I scowled "it's not funny, I need my sleep!" My blonde haired friend snorted "obviously, other wise you wouldn't be in such a bad mood" I gave him a death glare, the one I saved for boys who flirted with me. The rest of the car journey was completed in silence.

We pulled up beside two large iron gates. They opened and we drove through. The car stopped outside and Adrien's chauffeur opened the car door. We got out and I thanked him. The first thing I noticed was a scent. It was a particular scent that I had smelt once or twice on Adrien and on every akuma we had defeated so far. Hawkmoth. I was excited. Maybe finally I could find out Hawkmoth's identity! Ladybug explained that Hawkmoth owned a miraculous, it was the butterfly miraculous to be exact and Nooroo, the kwami of control, was connected to it. She had said she knew this because the turtle kwami, Wayzz, and his master had told her after she brang him a book on superheroes. I looked up at the mansion that they before me. It would take a while to find him.

I followed Adrien into the house. The front room was huge. I walked round in a circle, staring at the décor. I had completely forgotten about Hawkmoth. That's the trouble with bonding with a kwami. Animals tend to think in the present, not what happened in the past or what was is going to happen in the future. It can be nice, but I can also be unfocused. Then someone asked "Adrien, who is this?" I spun round to find a tall man with pale blonde hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a pale suite, like a business man. The man's sent matched Hawkmoth's. "Father, this is Ruelle. She has come over to work on a school project" Adrien addressed him formally. I froze, my mind working overtime. I hardly noticed following Adrien to his room. Adrien Agreste's father was Hawkmoth.

Did that mean Adrien was evil? No he couldn't be. Wayzz and Master Fu wouldn't have chosen someone evil to give the cat miraculous to. And Plagg would have said something to Crescent or Tikki. Did he know his father was Hawkmoth? Probably not, they weren't very close. Did Hawkmoth know he was Cat Noir? He might suspect, but I didn't think he knew. Adrien would have to fight, possibly kill, his father. The worst thing was, he wasn't insane. If he was I would have noticed, my kwami being the spirit of madness and all. He was sane, for sure. What would Adrien do if he found out? He would be devastated, I would have to keep this information to myself. If I didn't, it could destroy the team.

I would keep it to myself, till the time was right. Maybe I should talk to Master Fu and Wayzz about it. I knew Crescent hated them, but it might be the best answer. Adrien stopped outside a door. "Here's my room" he said, breaking through my thoughts. I decided to put all my focus on our project. Hawkmoth had waited this long, he could wait a little longer. And with that I followed Adrien into his room.

* * *

 **So Silver knows what we've all been theorising since episode 1 - Gabriel Agreste = Hawkmoth :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for not updating much, I've been really busy over the last couple of days. I hope this chapter makes up for it. So much Ladynoir in this chapter, I've been planing this for a while. I'm gonna have an emotional scene for all of them. Cat Noir's is first, Silver's is probably next. But idk it might be Ladybug's.**

* * *

Chapter 20 - Marinette/Ladybug

"Bye, bye little butterfly" I said, watching the butterfly fly away. Hawkmoth had released another akuma, but we had taken it down. As soon as we were done, the press gathered round us asking questions. "One at a time!" I called and pointed at one of the reporters at random "what's your question?" I asked. He seemed surprised I had picked him. "Cat Noir saved you from an attack, are you dating?" He asked. I sighed. I get that question a lot. "There is nothing going on between Cat and I, we're just friends" I told him. Cat Noir's ring bleeped "I've got to go". He seemed disappointed. My miraculous bleeped too, followed by Silver Wolf's. "Sorry, we have to go, maybe we'll have more time for questions next time" I said, using my yo-yo to swing myself up onto the rooftops and ran towards the bakery.

When I reached my rooftop balcony Silver was already there. She can run much faster than Cat or me and for much longer too. Must be her wolf speed. My wolf-like friend didn't look happy, she was glaring at me, her arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently. "That was cold" she said. I frowned "what was?" Silver growled "Cat Noir! You treat him like he's nothing! How may times has he saved you by taking the blow himself this week alone? Four? Five times? And how many overall? Have you ever said thank you? I've never heard you! He loves you and you don't even act like a friend to him. It's like you don't even care. We are the only family he's got, his home life isn't good like your's or mine, he's unhappy but he hides it with jokes and puns. When he transforms it's like an escape from his life, but you constantly reject him, it's not even like you don't have feelings for him! He's in a real danger of being akumatized."

I stood there shocked, my mouth open. I'd never thought Cat Noir had a difficult home life, I never thought his feelings were genuine. I suddenly felt selfish, Cat had so many problems, my problems seemed stupid in comparison. "I don't have feelings for Cat" I muttered. That was the wrong thing to say. Silver looked like she wanted to kill me. "The nose knows" she said coldly "bye" my wolf friend turned and ran off over the rooftops. I slipped into my room just as my transformation ran out and sat down. I felt confused. I didn't have feelings for Cat Noir did I? I liked Adrien, not Cat. Didn't I? I was so confused. Was it possible to have more than one crush? I sighed and began to work on my homework.

* * *

I had been doing homework for what felt like hours. I looked out my window, it was dark. I sat wishing something would happen. Even an akuma attack would be more interesting than this. I sighed and turned back to my geography homework. I had only been at it for about five minutes when Tikki tapped me on the shoulder. "Silver Wolf is calling" she said. I jumped out of my seat. Finally something was happening! "Thanks Tikki, spots on!" I called and transformed. I immediately picked up Silver's call, she looked panicked "Ladybug, it's Cat! I think he's gonna get akumatized, something must have happened with his father. I tried to help but it's not working! I smelt tears, he's crying! I don't know what to do, I'll send you his location, hurry!" I took a sharp intake of breath. This was serious. "I'm on my way" I ran out onto the rooftops and headed towards the location Silver gave me at top speed.

When I got there I spotted Cat Noir curled up next to a chimney, facing away from me. Silver jumped down next me. "Thank god you got here fast" she said "I don't know what to do, I'll leave him to you" I nodded and walked over to my cat-like partner "Cat Noir? Are you okay?" I asked gently, kneeling down and putting my hand on his shoulder. "Leave me alone" he muttered shrugging off my hand. That shocked me, normally Cat would do anything to get close to me. It hurt a bit too. "Please Cat" I tried again, this time he didn't shrug off my hand. "Tell me what's wrong, they say a trouble shared is a trouble halved" he let out a small sob but still didn't say anything. "Please, I-I don't know what I'd do if you got akumatized" my voice broke and a tear trickled down my cheek. I couldn't loose Cat Noir, I just couldn't. "P-please" I sniffed. Please don't let me loose him, I begged. "Fine" Cat said, "I'll tell you, but I doubt it will help" I hugged him.

He tensed up and I pulled back. Cat Noir began to speak "my father and I always had a rocky relationship but after my Mom disappeared it got worse. Whatever I do I just don't ever seem to please him. I'm so different when I'm not transformed, I do everything he says. I just want to make him proud. Why? Why doesn't he love me?" He asked, heartbroken "why?" Cat said in a small voice. "I'm sure he loves you, he probably just has a weird way of showing it" I soothed. My blonde haired partner laughed bitterly "oh yeah? Then why did he do this?" He turned round and I gasped.

His left cheek was swollen and bruised. It looked painful. His father did that to him. "Oh Cat" I said. A tear ran down his face and I wiped it away with my thumb. Several more fell and I wrapped my arms round him. He buried his face in my shoulder and sobbed. I just stayed there, letting him cry, sensing he needed to let it all out. All those emotions he had kept hidden for so long. I let a tear run down my face. More followed. I cried for him. I don't know how long we stayed there, but at some point I ran out of tears to cry.

"Thank you" Cat Noir murmured pulling out of our embrace. "You're welcome" I said quietly and smiled at him. He gave me a watery smile back, then winced and held his cheek. I removed his hand and touched his injury gently. "What happened?" I asked softly. Cat Noir looked off into the distance. "We had an argument. He was fed up because I kept turning up late for stuff and my grades are dropping because of hero stuff. Obviously I couldn't tell him that. We began to fight. Then he said my mother would be disappointed in me. I said that she would be disappointed in the way he treated me. So he slapped me." Another tear trickled down his face "I just want a family" I smiled at him. "But you have one. Me and Silver. We're your family now." He faced me "really?" I nodded "your family isn't just something you are born into. A family is a group of people who care about you. We care... I care.."

I trailed off, Cat Noir turned to me. "Thanks, I feel better now" I just smiled. "It's true". He closed his eyes and leaned back. "I know" We sat in silence until Cat's ring beeped. "How long have you been out here?" I asked in surprise. He gave me a sheepish grin. "Not sure? A couple of hours I guess. I didn't get to feed my kwami after the battle. I guess he's hungry, I'll see you around I guess" he stood up. I did too "yeah. Don't forget, family are the people who care about you and not the people who you are related to. You can choose your family." He nodded. "I'll see you around" I said and kissed him on the cheek. Then I ran towards home.

About half way to the bakery I paused. Did I kiss him on the cheek? I think I did... does this mean I like him? I don't know. Then I remembered Silver. I should probably call her. She picked up. "Hey Silver, Cat's fine. Just thought I'd let you know." I said. My wolf-like friend smirked "I kinda guessed since no one was tearing up the city" I rolled my eyes "I left you to sort out Cat and continued my patrol after a while, it's all quiet here" she continued. I smiled "Good, I'm off to bed. Night Silver" "night Bug" I ended call and continued on my way.

* * *

 **This chapter was fun to write but took a while. So chapter twenty huh? I honestly didn't think I would continue with this past, like, chapter 5. Wow. For those saying there is no wolf miraculous: I'm pretty sure I saw an antelope hero on a painting in the origin episode, so why not a wolf miraculous? *sarcastically* Besides I think it's a concept called an "OC". And I think I explained that Wayzz and Master Fu didn't capture all of the miraculous and kwami in this. So yeah.**

 **PS. I laughed cause: A. His death is so unrealistic, if he did get hit by Toothless' plasma blast he would have been incinerated. B. I hated him and found him really annoying.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, this chapter took a while because I wrote the majority of it two days ago and fell alseep during writing it lol. Anyway just a fun chapter with the gang playing truth or dare.**

* * *

Chapter 21 - Marinette/Ladybug

Silver Wolf, Cat Noir and I were sitting on a roof, stargazing. We hung out a lot at night and as it was a Saturday we had no school the next day, so we could spend as long as we wanted together. It had been quiet on the akuma front too. "I'm bored" Silver complained. "Then think of something for us to do" I said. She sat up grinning "let's play truth or dare, it'll be team bonding". I frowned. It would give us a chance to get to know each other better but I didn't trust the look on Silver's face. "Aww please Bug" she gave me what could only be described as 'puppy dog eyes'. My one fatal weakness. Then Cat joined in "come one LB, it'll be fun!" I sighed and gave in.

"Fine, but no truths or dares to do with our secret identities" Silver and Cat high fived each other. "Hmm, Bug, truth or dare?" Silver asked with a smirk. I doubted either option was safe. "Uhh... dare?" I said randomly. My friend's grin grew wider. Wrong choice. "Ladybug, next time you're on camera with Cat and someone asks if you're dating, I dare you to say yes, put your arm round him and kiss him on the cheek" Silver commanded. Cat Noir grinned. I'd get her back for that, my feelings were already too confused, that would mess them up even more. I sighed. "Fine" it would be on camera too.

"Ladybug, truth or dare?" Cat Noir asked. "Why's everyone picking me?" I complained. My teammates shrugged in unison. I rolled my eyes "dare". He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Next time it's raining, I dare you to loudly sing 'singing in the rain' so that everyone hears, you have to be transformed too" that one wasn't to bad. "Okay" I agreed. "Silver, truth or dare?" Cat asked. She studied him "truth". He hissed in annoyance "I had a really good dare too!" Silver smirked. Cat Noir thought for a couple of minutes. "Okay, what's the most disgusting thing you've ever done?" I stared at him. "What? I'm not good at truths okay!"

"I once ripped someone's throat out with my teeth, that's probably it. I blame Crescent." That was gross. She must have seen my expression because she added "I wasn't myself at the time, and it was mostly Crescent. I have a violent kwami, call her cute and she'll bite your finger off. I once had to have stitches." I was impressed "wow." I guess that's why she has knives as her weapon, her kwami is violent. "Cat Noir, truth or dare?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes "truth" he said carefully. I grinned "are your feelings for me genuine?"

Silence. He looked hurt. "They are genuine" Cat said quietly. Whoops. Silver broke the awkward silence with "Cat Noir, truth or dare?" He seemed rather upset. "Dare" he muttered dejectedly. I really screwed up. "I dare you to deface the statues of you and Ladybug by drawing on them in permanent marker" she challenged. I was shocked at her boldness. Defacing property? That seemed like a bit too much. Still, Cat was up to it. Silver Wolf went off to find permanent markers and we met up at the statue. "Show us your artistic skills, Kitty" she teased. He picked up a marker and began to draw. I looked around nervously, although it was two in the morning, there still might be people around. We couldn't afford to get caught.

"Make Ladybug uglier!" My silver haired friend ordered. I looked at the statues. He was just giving mine a moustache. They looked ridiculous. Imagine me and Cat with drawn on glasses, moustaches and beards. I couldn't help laughing. After we had done that, we went back to the game. "Silver truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare" was her simple answer. Hmm. I wanted to get her back for earlier. "I dare you to tap dance on Master Fu's roof until he wakes up." I challenged. Silver grinned and we journeyed to the residence of Master Fu.

Silver Wolf began to tap dance, she was doing a good job. Her boots had metal on her soles and heals, amplifying the sound. A light turned on in the house. A couple of seconds later a grumpy looking Master Fu opened the patio door. "What the he- Ladybug? Cat Noir? Silver Wolf? Just what do you think you are doing at this time of night?" He demanded. Wayzz was curled up on his head. Silver grinned "playing truth or dare, wanna join us?" Master Fu just shook his head and sighed in exasperation "don't stay up too late" was all he said before heading back to bed. I was disappointed, I thought he would get madder than that. It was still funny though.

We started up again. "Ladybug, truth or dare?" Cat asked. I thought for a moment. "Truth" I decided. "Who is your true love?" He asked. I was put on the spot. My true love? I didn't know, a couple of weeks ago I would have said Adrien, but now I had a crush on Cat too. "Umm, I, ahh, uhhh" I tried stalling "eh, it, uhh-" Silver's ear twitched and she shushed us. "What?" I whispered. She put her finger on my mouth, telling me to shush. Silver listened for a few moments more. "Akuma, near the Lovre, other side of town" she finally said. We all got up and headed towards the Lovre. Saved by Silver Wolf. "Thanks for covering for me" I whispered. Silver looked at me. "I wasn't covering" she said "there really is an akuma, and she smells of fox"

* * *

 **So the return of Vophina (or whatever she's called in the English dub, I'll probably wait till it comes out to write the next chapter) this chapter was a funny short. I had to come up with an excuse to why Lila hasn't made an appearance, since I wrote this before her episode came out. Luckily I have.**


	22. Chapter 22

**So turns out Volpina is Volpina in the English dub. Sory for not updating in a while, I've had a really hectic coupled of weeks but I should have more time soon.**

* * *

Chapter 22 - Cat Noir/Adrien

We rounded the corner and sitting at the top of the Lovre pyramid was Volpina. I began to run towards her but Silver Wolf stopped me. "Use your nose Kitty, it's an illusion" she muttered "Bug, since you don't have any sort of super smell stay with Cat or me at all times" I sighed. "How does smelling come so naturally to you?"

"I used to blind-fold myself and use my other senses as a training exercise"

"Good idea, we'll have to do that sometime, but for now let's focus on the akuma" Ladybug interjected. Silver gave a nod. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she pulled us down as a fireball exploded just above us. A familiar figure prowled towards us. "Hey guys, missed me?" Volpina had a cruel smirk plastered across her face. A low growl built in Silver's throat. I hissed like a cat. She laughed "this pitiful creature was the only one you could find to replace me? You are so desperate!" Silver pulled a knife out and threw it at Volpina with lightning speed, it missed her face by a centimetre. "That was a warning shot. Annoy me again and I'll make sure it hits" she snarled, and a strange expression flashed across Volpina's face. Was that... fear? I sniffed the air. Fear. "She's scared" I muttered in disbelief.

Silver shrugged. "Hawkmoth based her powers off a Japanese fox spirit, the Kitsune. After you told me about her I did some research, turns out they're terrified of dogs. I guess that extends to wolves"

"Awesome"

Volpina played a tune on her flute and fireball built up on the end of it. She threw it towards us and we dodged, splitting up in different directions. She started rapid firing, but we avoided everything. Silver ran towards her and brought a knife out, attacking Volpina with an anger I had never seen before. I thought Ladybug would object to Silver Wolf using her knives. She must really hate Volpina. Silver was filled with wild anger and yet every move was made with deadly precision. Volpina blocked her with her flute, then attacked, slamming her flute down toward my wolf friends head. She pulled out another knife and caught it, her knives crossed. It was a battle of strength. Silver won, flipping Volpina's flute out of her hands and half way across the Lovre courtyard. Volpina looked shocked. She held her hand up and her flute flew into it. She played a complicated tune and three more of her appeared. Illusions I thought. One headed towards me and two headed towards Ladybug, while Silver continued to fight the real Volpina.

The Volpina I got hit me with her flute. "Ow! They're solid?" I yelped and dodged the next hit. Ladybug groaned "as if we didn't have enough problems!"

"Tell that to our fox friend over there, it looks like she got an upgrade" I said, using my staff to propel myself next to my crush. She just grunted in response. My brain kicked into autopilot. Duck, parry, roll, lunge, kick, repeat. Ladybug chucked one of the Volpina duplicates off the roof and she exploded. I threw another into a wall as Ladybug backed the last into a sharp piece of stone. We ran to help Silver.

She was dangling off the roof by one hand, Volpina standing over her. She stepped on our teammate's hand and she let go. Ladybug lunged and caught her by her tail. Silver yelped loudly, then snarled, turned round and bit Ladybug's hand. She let go and Silver Wolf crashed to the ground, cradling her tail. "Never do that!" She yelled, her voice full of anger and pain "my tail is part of my spine! I think you broke it!"

"Sorry" Ladybug apologized "I do that with Kitty, I forgot your tail is part of you" Silver just whimpered in response. Ladybug jumped down to see if she was okay. I followed as did Volpina. I kept the akumatized girl busy while Ladybug helped Silver to her feet. She seemed unsteady but she threw her knives with precision. They pinned Volpina to the wall through her costume, but drew no blood. She struggled but couldn't get out. Then a pink, glowing butterfly outline appeared on her face. She was silent, listening to Hawkmoth. Then she smirked "sorry, you haven't caught me yet. See you later" then she became a swarm of akumas that flew off into the night.

Silver winced and stumbled. "I don't suppose you know of any vets that would be open at this time of night?"

* * *

 **Poor Silver lol. Not too good at writing action scenes but oh well. Wow I have nearly fifty reviews, that is awesome! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I'm gonna go back to being lazy now :p**


	23. Update

**Hey Readers,**

 **It's me again. Put down those pitchforks! Before you kill me, let me explain. So, since the last time I wrote this fanfiction a lot of stuff happened. First of all I lost inspiration for a while, which was TOTALLY not me being lazy... totally. Then my Chronic Fatigue Syndrome took a turn for the worst. Chronic Fatigue Syndrome is something that nobody really understands, but it basically meant I was tired all the time. I have suffered from CFS since I was ten but it was only mild - I could still do stuff I wanted but I would get a backlash of tiredness - but it got so bad I had to quit school two years ago and have been home schooled by my parents since. About 7-8 months ago I got a very bad bout of Flu for a whole month and never got fully well again. My CFS got so bad I could barely get out of bed, let alone write. My parents tried everything to get me better, but it just wouldn't go. Finally I tried something called The Lightning Process (by Phil Parker) and I was cured within 3 days. It really was a miracle. I have been better for about 2 months now but tragedy struck a again, this time with my 94 year old Grandma, who has dementia. She is still alive at the moment but is probably going to die soon, as she has stopped eating. Also our internet has been crap for weeks, we are switching to a new provider next Tuesday though so that problem should be fixed. Things are quite crazy at the moment. So yeah, sorry.**

 **The other thing is I realised just how terrible this fanfiction is *facepalm*. So I'm gonna rewrite it. The new version will have less time skips, more character development and longer chapters. Also more Volpina. So, would you rather I release 3 chapters all in one go, before releasing them as I write them or release them as I write them? Your choice. I think this wraps everything up. Have a nice day.**

 **Yours Sincerely,**

 **Mistwolf310**


	24. Notice

**Just to let y'all know, the chapter 1 rewrite is up~**


End file.
